Digimon Frontier 02:TimeLine::Mirai no Tame ni
by jn3883
Summary: The six legendary warrior call back in Digital world. A mysterious strong digimon spreading a incredible attack that made the digimon's data to scatter into pieces and new kids will arrive.The question is are their friend or foe and what are they're role in lives of the six digidestineds... TakuyaxIzumi KojiXOC KoichixOc
1. A call from Ophanimon

_**Digimon Frontier 02**_

_**TimeLine::Mirai no Tame ni**_

**Chapter 01::Call From Ophanimon**

Six months has been passed since the final battle to Lucemon of the five/six legendary warrior. In Digital World an evil power spreading in the world of digimons.

In Human World,our heroes is in Junpei's house,one of legendary warriors, for a reunion and they enjoying the snacks and drinks that Junpei's grandmother gave to them. They are talking about their journey in Digital World.

Meanwhile the yinyang brothers talking in whisper to each other, loud enough to not hear by their friends.

"Koji,is Takuya and Izumi still did not dating?" Koichi whisper asked to his twin brother

"Yes!" Koji whisper reply "Why do ask?" he ask

"Well,I just remember about Izumi's promise to you two!" the warrior of darkness reply.

"What? about Izumi will date to us if we win the battle against Cherubimon?" the warrior of light remember,his older twin nodded "And what are you planning,huh?" Koji ask to his twin

"Well...I just thought if we can make them together!" Koichi reply "Beside it's obvious that they like each other" he added

"Do you have a plan,nii-san?" Koji ask,his twin brother nodded with a smile.

They still whispering to each other, so Takuya and the others can't hear them

"What are you two talking?" one of the warriors suddenly pop out

"TOMOKI!" the twins shock at their younger companion, lucky that Takuya,Junpei and Izumi is still busy at talking about their adventure in Digital World. The twins let Tomoki to join to them

"Tomoki, if you ask, who do you prefer to be Izumi's boyfriend?" Koichi ask in whisper

"Is Takuya or Junpei?" Koji add

"Of course it's Takuya-oniichan!" whisper reply of warrior of ice "Why?" the kid ask to the twin

"Well we have planned to make Takuya and Izumi be together as a couple" Koichi answer

"Actually it's Koichi's plan!" Koji whisper said

"Can I join?!" Tomoki plead

"Of course!,we need you in 'our' plan!" Koichi said

**"In your plan!"** Koji pointed, Koichi chuckle a little

"So this is the plan!"

They low more their voices to not let Takuya,Izumi and Junpei to hear their plan. After that

"Okay! Leave Izumi to me!" koichi said in whisper

"Leave Takuya to me!" koji said in whisper calmly

"And I gonna make Junpei busy!" Tomoki said in whisper too.

While the goggle head,the chocolate addict and the only girl in the gang talking, Koji get their attentions

"Hey guys!" he call,the three kids look at him

"Why Koji?" Izumi ask

"Well...do you guys want to go in Shibuya Underground station?" Koji ask to the three

"And why?" Izumi ask again

"We just want to check if the digiportal is fix!" the bandana boy reply,

Then Izumi smile and said "OKAY,I join in!"

Then Takuya and Junpei agree to the plan. After they leave the house,Junpei's grandmother surprise when she enter the room that her grandson and his friends use. She saw the room was clean and no trace of snacks or drinks that left behind

"Wow they are good kids. They clean the room before they leave!"

Meanwhile the six legendary warriors walk in the market place. Izumi and Koichi in front, Junpei and Tomoki in the middle and Takuya and Koji are last in the line. Tomoki and Junpei talking to their crazy journey in the world of Digimons, while Koichi started the conversation with Izumi

"Izumi,there's something I want to ask to you!" Koichi started

"Okay,what is it?" the warrior of wind respond

"Do you fulfill your promise to Takuya? I mean that you will date them if they win against Cherubimon" Koichi ask

"Not yet!" Izumi reply with a tone of disappointment

"Why? You like Takuya,right?" Koichi said,just then Izumi blush like a cherry "Wait Izumi! You did not have to blush like that" Koichi teas,smiling

"Wa... wait! who said that to you?" Izumi ask panicking still blushing

"No one said it to me,it's too obvious... so! do you gonna date with Takuya?" he ask

"Of course!,it's a promise... but!" Izumi hesitate

"But?" Koichi waiting for her words

"But I think it's not right to ask him to go out on a date!" Izumi said "You know!"

"Ah ok! so,if Takuya ask you to go out with him,you will agree?" Koichi reassure

"Of Course!" Izumi reply excitedly,when she realize her tone she quickly add it "I mean.. it's a promise after all!"

And that's how they ended their conversation. Koichi secretly gave the two fellows a okay-sign. Lucky for them that Junpei didn't notice it.

Next is the legendary warrior of light and fire the ones who open their conversation this time.

"Hey Takuya,why you did not try to ask Izumi to go out on a date?" Koji started,the goggle head shock a bit to his friend's question

"Why you suddenly thought about that?" Takuya ask

"Well I just thought that, that's not fair if me who treat her as a friend already have date,while you! who deeply inlove on her still not!" Koji reply. Because of Koji's words,the spirit shrinker of fire blush suddenly

"Wa.. wait how do you know about my feelings for her?!" he ask

"What are you sayin', it's too obvious!" Koji reply"So.. what? do you gonna ask her on a date?"

"I want,but..." like Izumi,Takuya hesitate,but not like her,but because to Junpei,the goggle head look at to Junpei then to Koji who is in his side

"Don't worry! Leave Junpei to us!... I mean... to me!"

"Thank you Koji... but why you helping me?" Takuya ask to his friend "Do you not like Izumi?" He added

"I like her... as a friend! Beside who will be helping each other here, of course it's only us, right" Koji answer more of excuse. And that's the ending of conversation of goggle head and Mr. Former lone wolf.

After the first step successful plan, a girl with long brown hair with long pink ribbon tie in pony,wearing a white jacket with a hood, underneath it is a white sando,white headphone with blue circle in it hanging in her neck, in lower part she have white short and brown tying boots that bypassing the group,while she walking Koji follow her of stare

"She's beautiful, right Koji!" Takuya whisper, teasing his friend, then Koji back to reality thanks to the goggle head teas, he punch him in stomach using his elbow

"Fix yourself,Takuya!" Koji said in whisper,Takuya hurt by this,but chuckle.

The gang came to the Shibuya Station,they came to place where Koichi fall

"Hey Koichi-san,this is the place where you fall,right?" Tomoki remind, Koichi nodded

"Wait I gonna show you guys how that happen!" Koichi said while he step down in the stairs

"NO KOICHI!" his friends stop him,holding his wrist,Koji,Junpei and Takuya in the right while Izumi and Tomoki in the left arm. Koichi laugh at their reaction

"Hey!,hey! take it easy,as if I want it to happen again!" Koichi said while smiling

"Oh c'mon let's go in underground station" Junpei said. They let go off Koichi's arms.

Then their cellphones rang,they all get it in their own pockets

"A call?" Tomoki wonder

"From who?" Junpei ask,confuse

"No address?" Izumi added

"Maybe it's from Ophanimon?" Koichi wonder,then a familiar female voice talk from their cellphones. Yes even Koichi have one too,it's from their father

"Digidistineds,we need you. You must back in Digital World!" the voice said

"Th... that voice!" Takuya recognize the female voice

"It's its its OPHANIMON!" the group said in unison

"OPHANIMON,IT'S ANYTHING HAPPEN THERE?! ANSWER ME!" Takuya worried ask,it's not that loud to call it shout

"We all need you. Go to Shibuya underground station,there's a trailmon waiting fo you!" Ophanimon's voice intructed,then the connection gone.

"They need us!" Takuya said,while putting their cellphones from their rightfull places

"C'MON C'MON IN DIGITAL WORLD!" Tomoki cheerfully said, Takuya and the others nodded..

They all walking towards the elevator that will bring them in the underground station

"Hey nii-san" Koji call his twin brother,Koichi turn to him "Don't joke again like that!" Koji said,Koichi chuckle

"Sorry,sorry!" he said.

They came to the elevator and they all enter there. The elevator start going down

"Koichi-san this is your first time to use a elevator to go to Digital World,right" Tomoki said,Kohci nodded asan reply. Suddenly the elevator become fast,they hold in the bars in elevator

"IS ALWAYS LIKE THIS?!" Koichi ask

"YES!" The five warriors answer in unison.

After the breathtaking action in elevator,it stops. They all come out in it,they saw a familiar red friend trailmon,the gang came towards of their friend

"Hey Worm,it's been a long time!" Takuya cheerfully greet

"Yes,how are you,our heroes?" Worm the trailmon greet

"We're alright!" Tomoki cheerfully reply.

While they talking to the long-time-no-see friend trailmon that they meet in Steel Area, Koji enter the cabin of the said trailmon. In second cabin he saw the girl that he and Takuya saw earlier, Koji sat in front of the brown hair girl,while the girl have her right hand in her right cheek and look bored,she have crimson eyes

"I'm Minamoto,Koji!" Koji introduce himself

"Takaishi,Karen" the brown hair girl introduce herself

"What are you doing here?" he ask to the girl

"A voice invited me" she reply,bored

"So.. why are you came here?"

"Nothing,just bored"

"I see!" koji said,then he stood up and put his hands in his pants pockets "I gonna go now!" he said to the girl named Karen

"Sure" she answer still in bored tone,then Koji continue to look around inside of Worm. After that he exit the said trailmon

"Oh you still do not board?" Koji ask to his friends

"Eh! sorry Koji,we really like talk to Worm!" Koichi said to his younger twin brother

"Ah! By the way,don't shock if you saw other kid inside" Koji warn

"Other kid?" Izumi shock,the. bandana boy nodded

"And she invite by Ophanimon!" Worm said

"But why?" Izumi ask

"We all need the powers of all of the Digidistineds!" Worm reply

"Why?" this time Junpei,the warrior of thunder ask

"You will see when you came in our world" the trailmon reply

"So... WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! LET'S GO TO DIGITAL WORLD!" Tomoki cheerfully said

"YEAH!" the four warriors reply cheerfully,while koji have his hands in his pockets.

They enter Worm,the legendary warriors met Takaishi,Karen, they introduce themselves to her. And they in empty worm running towards the Digital World.

"Digital World,we're here again!"

**To be continue...**

**A/N::**

**What is evil power that spreading in Digital World?...**

**Who is this girl named Takaishi,Karen?...**

**What her role in Takuya's group?...**

**What happen in Digital World?...**

**NEXT CHAPTER::Back to Ophanimon's Castle**

**All Digidistineds staytune!(^.^)**


	2. Back to Ophanimon's Castle

**Chapter 02:: Back to Ophanimon's Castle**

The legendary heroes and the new(?) kid named Takaishi,Karen still in Worm,the trailmon that they met in Steel Area.

While Worm running,the digidistineds talking to each other,except Karen that in the second cabin,

"YEHEY!" Tomoki celebrate,while putting his hands in air"We here again in Digital World!"the kid added

"You're too happy Tomoki,don't forget that we here to fight again" Koji calmly remind the young friend

"But.. it's great that we came back here, there's so many event happen to us here that we can't forget,right!" Koichi said to his twin brother, while smile, Junpei nodded while crossing his arms in his chest

"That's right! Maybe you forgot that you and Koichi met here!" Junpei remind

"Takuya,Koji and Tomoki experience to make an hamburger or... if it's hamburger,right guys!" Izumi said teasing her two friend,the goggle head and bandana boy have a sweat dropped in their headdresses

"I'm also experience here on how become hero!" Tomoki shout happily

"I'm learn here of what is the meaning of team work" Takuya said

"I learn here to not cold to the others" Koji follow

"I learn here how become socialize!" Izumi added

"I also learn here the meaning of true friendship!" Junpei said

"And the more important is..." Takuya started

"We also become friends here!" they all said in unison,then they all laugh.

After their enjoying conversation,Tomoki get his phone to his pants' pocket but the on he got is his dscanner

"Hey when my phone turn back to be digivice!" Tomoki surprise said, the other five warrior get their own phones and the same happen to Tomoki's phone,it all back to being digivice

"Maybe.. when we enter the digiportal!" Takuya guess

"Maybe?" Junpei follow

"But we didn't notice it!" Koichi said

"And we also not notice, we did not stop in flame terminal and we also pass the wood terminal!" Koji said while looking outside of the window,then Izumi also look in the window

"Ah! your right!" Izumi agree to Koji

Mean whilein Takaishi,Karen's place in the second cabin,she already holding a digivice

**DIGIVICE::KAREN TAKAISHI'S D-SCANNER**

**Sky blue with white color and white buttons**

"Digivice,huh" Karen said,she so calm even her cellphone turn to be d-scanner, then she look outside "So this is the new Digital world's Frontier" she said in herself, recognizing the place "It didn't change that much!" she added,then suddenly Ophanimon's voice hear from her d-scanner

"Takaishi,Karen Welcome 'back' in Digital world!" her voice greeted the mysterious girl "This is your 'new' digivice,it's called d-scanner" The voice added

"Your Ophanimon,right!"

"Yes!,I'am Ophanimon,one of three celestial angel digimon!"

"Where Worm gonna go?"

"In my castle!" Ophanimon's answer "About that six kids, their are also a digidistineds 'like you'!" Ophanimon's voice said to the girl brunette. She wearing a pink collar with ruby stone in her neck.

Mean while in a cabin where the six legendary fighters are, they talking about the other girl in train

"What do you guys think, why must Ophanimon call another kid?" Takuya started

"Well... who knows of what is Ophanimon thinking" Junpei said

"Let's change the topic,who is this girl anyway and why Ophanimon call her?" Takuya ask

"You said 'Let's change the topic', but still that girl is our topic!" Izumi said to her friend(?), then Takuya have sweatdropped in his head

"Well we all wonder about that girl. Anyway let's just save our question for now, until we came to our destination!" Koichi said,they all nodded.

Worm stop his engines when he reach the Light terminal. When he stop the chosen childrens including Karen got out in him

"So this is the Light terminal,so... Worm where we gonna go now?" Tomoki ask

"In safe-test place,in Ophanimon castle!"

"What do you mean 'safe-test place?" Karen ask,in her cold voice, Takuya and his friends look at to Worm

"Soon!" Worm said and quickly run away

"His fast!" Izumi said with sweatdropped in her headdress

"Well..that's Worm,what do you expect!"Junpei said

"Well.. let's go in Ophanimon's castle to learn more!" Takuya said while putting his both hands in his head's back,while Koji's hands in his own pants' pockets. Then they all walk towards the Ophanimon's castle.

They able to came to the castle of one of three great stop in walking in front of the castle

"We're here in Ophanimon's castle!" Takuya declare

"If last in this place where all ends" Koichi said with serious look

"This time we gonna start here!" Koji finish with same looks to older twin, then Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei nodded, while Karen looking at the double doors, she near it

"YOSH! Let's go!"Takuya said and they walking towards the doors, they stop when they reach the metal double door.

The large metal double door automatically open and then a Nefertimon waiting to the inside "Welcome back digidistineds,lady Ophanimon is waiting for you" Nefertimon greet,then the said digimon turn around "Come with me,I gonna take you all to Lady Ophanimon!" She said,they nodded, except Karen.

They all came in the same place where they first came, in the super large library. There Ophanimon standing and waited for their arrival. "Lady Ophanimon, I bring them,like you want!" Nefertimon gentle announce

"Thank you Nefertimon 'for all you've done'!" Ophanimon said to her loyal servant. Just then Nefertimon's data scatter and disappear, of course this makes the digidistineds shock including Karen

"Wh.. what happen to Nefertimon?!" Koichi ask still in shock

"This is one of the reason why I call you all!" Ophanimon said they all look at her

"There's no long time left!" a voice of an old man heard from behind of tower of books

"Who's that?" Junpei ask,like Koichi he still in shock,then a old man walk towards Ophanimon

"A... a human!" Izumi shock more

"Gennai-san!" Takaishi,Karen said recognizing the old man,they all turn to Karen who looking at the old man she call Gennai.

The legendary digidistineds learn that this Gennai is a digihuman and once guided a group of digidistineds before them. After they learn that,they started the conversation

"So.. Ophanimon why you call us here?" Takuya ask. Him and his friends standing in front of one of great angel,while Karen sitting in a not to tall tower of books and her hands is crossing. near her chest

"First,I gonna give you the spirits of legendary warriors!" Ophanimon said

"Wait! aren't they still didn't reborn?" Junpei ask

"They already, but the fate same happen to Nefertimon to them" Gennai explain

"I see!" Takuya said in low voice ,sad in what happen to their digimon partner.

Then seven different color orbs appear in front of Ophanimon. Red,white,green,purple,blue,black and ocean blue the colors of seven orb

"Held out your digivice!" Ophanimon couch to the seven kids. They do what Ophanimon said to them,while Karen bring out her digivice her right hand is in her right cheek and look bored

"SPIRITS!" the seven kids yell in unison

"FIRE!"

"LIGHT!"

"ICE!"

"WIND!"

"LIGHTNING!"

"DARKNESS!"

"WATER!"

The seven orb came inside to their d-scanner, red for Takuya, white for Koji, green for Tomoki, purple for Izumi, blue for Junpei, black for Koichi and ocean blue for Karen, after that

"By the way Ophanimon,why the spirits of darkness and water is in you?" Izumi ask to the female great angel

"Before Cherubimon and Seraphimon disappear they able to gave me the spirits that they holding" she reply to the kids "But..."Ophanimon hesitate in her next words

"But?" Takuya and the other original legendary warriors waiting for words

"But before Cherubimon gave to you the spirits of metal,earth and wood,he already disappear with the remaining spirits,right!" Karen suddenly said,the six kids look at her puzzle in her words

"Yes your right Karen!" Gennai reply with a nod.,because of this the gang shock in her

"How do you know about that?" Takuya ask

"She didn't know it" Gennai, the six warrior look at him"She just guessing!",then the six kids look back at new comer(?),shock

"WHAT!" Takuya,Izumi,Junpei and Tomok said in unison

"She just guessing!" Junpei said unbelievably

"How?" Tomoki ask

"She 'just' smart to figure that!" Gennai said,Takuya and his friends have a sweat drop in their heads,they still can't believe.

"So.. who this evil digimon that spreading the disease to the digimons" Koji cut the sudden topic,he look at now to Ophanimon and to the old digihuman

"That's not a disease,it's an attack from powerful digimon" Gennai corrected

"This digimon is sealed for a long time ago!" Ophanimon started,then Karen suddenly twitch, the legendary warriors didn't notice this,but Koji do,Karen who hands are cross near by her chest,suddenly become tight her hold in her both arms

"Ho.. how?" Karen nervously ask, the others look at her, they all saw that she have sweats in her face and neck

"What's wrong to her?" Junpei whisper to Takuya

"Don't know!" Takuya whisper reply

"We don't know,when Seraphimon, Cherubimon, Neemon, Bokomon and I check the place where 'he' sealed,we're shock when we saw the seal was not broke!" Ophanimon reply to Karen

"So how this digimon able to free in the seal,if this seal is not broken?" Koji ask to Ophanimon

"We don't know,he just suddenly appear in digital world and aim to destroy the human world and repaint the Digital world" Ophanimon reply

"This digimon will bring chaos to the two worlds!" Gennai said

"But why he aiming to destroy our world?" Koichi ask

"Because all of the hopes of the digimons is in human world" Karen said

"What do you mean by that?" Tomoki puzzle

"The digimons believe in power of the humans!" Karen reply,she look at the younger digidistined

"Power of humans?" Takuya repeat,Gennai nod.

"A power that only humans have and not ever the digimons have that powers!" Gennai said

"So what is that power?" Koichi ask

"The power of feelings" Gennai said

"Feelings?" Takuya repeated,

Ophanimon nodded "Yes!"

"But digimons have it too,right!" Junpei said, Gennai nod

"Yes,but unlike to digimons,the power of feelings of the humans can make them more stronger. Come to think of it, if you guys did not have courage,love or what ever do you think you be able to survive herein Digital world? No,of course! Here in digital world a lots of fights you will encounter,if you humans didn't have that strong feelings you will not survive!" Gennai explain

"Ah! you right!" Koichi agree

"But... I'm weak and crybaby before I came here!" Tomoki said

"But you got lot of lesson while you here,right!" Karen said to Tomoki,the young digidistined look at her and nodded "And that's the power of humans. We can learn from our mistakes and journey that will make us stronger than who are we in the present" Karen said,Gennai nod.

"Your experiences plus feelings can make you more stronger,that's why you able to defeat Cherubimon,Lucemon and the royal knights. You humans doesn't have limitations" Gennai added

"I see, so that's why that digimon aiming to destroy the human world,because we digidistineds live there!" Takuya finally got it

"So.. who is this digimon?" Junpei ask

"Chadramon,that his name!" Karen said

"Related to you!" Junpei said,Izumi punch him in the stomach using her elbow,Junpei by this,he rub his stomach to ease the pain

"Manners Junpei,manners" Izumi whisper, Takuya,Koji,Koichi and Tomoki have a sweatdropped in their heads, Ophanimon clear her throat and it get the attention of the seven kids, they all look at them two

"This digimon named Chadramon is far more powerful than to Lucemon!" Ophanimon said

"WHAT!" Junpei scream,once again Izumi punch in the sameway,Karen have a sweatdropped in her head whhile looking at the gang

"How we suppose to fight him?" Takuya ask

"When we fought Lucemon,one of us sacrifice himself to gave us a power,and I don't want to happen it again!" Koji said remembering Koichi's sacrifice

"Don't worry,we have an solution for that" Gennai said,the great angel nodded

"What is it?" Izumi ask

"The crests!" Ophanimon reply

"Crests? what is that?" Takuya ask

"The crests is the symbol of the virtues,it will give you a lot of power that you can use to fight and defeat Chadramon!" Ophanimon explain

"So.. where we can find this crests?" Koji ask

"Everyplace here in Digital world" Gennai reply

"So you sayin' that we need to take a journey to find the crests?" Karen said,the old man nodded

"Like we go for search the spirits,last time!" Takuya said

"Are you okay with it,Hime-chan!" Gennai ask looking at to Karen

"... Well,I'm fine in it!" Karen said,Koji stare at her

"Hime? What is the meaning of that word?" Koji thought.

"By the way childrens!" Gennai get their attentions,Koji look at him"You have to hurry before the six generals found the crests!" Gennai warn

"Six generals?" Karen said in low voice

"Six.. Generals?" Takuya repeated, and Ophanimon nodded

"Chadramon have six generals that working. for him,they also searching for the crests" Gennai said

"But why?" Tomoki ask

"To destroy the crests and the hopes of the digimons!" Karen said

"Your right again!" Gennai said smiling to her

"She guess it again!" Junpei whisper,

Tomoki heard him and nodded"And she right again!"

"Who's this generals?" Koichi finally ask

"There Myostismon,Mummymon,Arukenimon, Daemon and a person called Tsuki" Ophanimon reply

"Person? do you mean one of six generals is a human!" Takuya reassure, Ophanimon nodded

"Yes!" she reply

"Tsu..ki what's that?" Tomoki ask

"Moon" Karen said,translating the unknown word. Just before it go to other topic again Gennai clear his throat, interrupting them, they all look at him

"Go to Holy Temple!" he said

"Holy...Temple? what's that?" Junpei ask

"A sacred temple that build in a mountain somewhere here in Digital world" Ophanimon explain

"So what are we gonna do there?" Koichi ask

"There's two crest sleeping in that temple" Gennai reply

"What kind of crest is that?" Karen ask

"What kind?" Junpei puzzle again in her words,and somehow Karen heard him

"The crest is symbol of humans virtues!" Karen reply to him, Junpei have a sweat dropped in his head

"Jun.. pei!" Izumi warn him

"But Izumi-chan I didn't expect that she can hear that!" Junpei defend himself

"The Crest of Friendship and Crest of Kindness is in there" Gennai interrupt

"Friendship?" Koji wonder

"Kindness?" Koichi wonder too.

"How many crest do we have to find?" Koji ask

"There's ten crests,but the six generals already destroy the one of it!" Gennai reply,the six kids, except for Karen shock in the news

"Wha.. They already found one!" Junpei shout, Gennai nodded

"The other one is in Human world!" Gennai said

"Eh! how?" Tomoki ask

"Ask the previous digidistineds if you can meet them!" Gennai joke,Karen have a sweatdropped in her brown hair

"In Human world?.. well at least it safe for now" Takuya said

"But we're lucky,the crest of Light is in Karen's protection" The old man added, again Takuya,Izumi,Tomoki and Junpei shock in the news and they look at her

"The crest of Light is in yours!" Takuya said, the new member nodded for the respond

"My mother gave it to me!" Karen said

"So there's only eight crests that we must find!" Koji reassure,Ophanimon nodded

"The remaining crests is Faith,Courage,Love,Knowledge and Hope" Gennai said

"You only can get it if you can embody the symbols!" Ophanimon said

"Embody?" Koichi repeat,wondering

"In other words,you have to know what is your power as a human!" Gennai said

"I'll still didn't get it!" Tomoki said

"In another words,we have to know if we symbolizing the one of it,example me, I'm symbolize the light that is why the crest of light accept me!" Karen explain

"Ah!.. okay I get it now!, Thank you!" Tomoki said,then smile to Karen,but she just look at the younger member

"By the way Ophanimon!" Koji started but stop when he saw Ophanimon and Gennai's data. starting in flowing out of their body "OPHANIMON!" Koji shout,the remaining five warrior shock, while Karen land to the floor and run towards to the two

"GENNAI!" she shout

"Well the time for us is running out! Sorry Karen" Gennai said to her,Karen fliche while holding his shoulders. Now the chosen childrens not just shock in scene,but sad to seeing their friends starting to disappear and they can't do anything to stop it in the mean time, Karen's tears start to flow from her eyes, Gennai smile "Don't cry Karen.. your more stronger now, you have to remember that 'only' you can 'protect them', I'm sure you know who I talking, right!" Gennai said to her

"We will reborn again,but we wanted to reborn to a Digital world that no Chadramon. DIGIDISTINEDS YOU HAVE TO DEFEAT CHADRAMON,SO WE, WHO LIVING IN THIS WORLD CAN LIVE PEACEFULLY. WE'RE COUNTING ON YOU ALL!" Ophanimon said to the group of digidistined. Then,just then Gennai and Ophanimon disappear without trace of digiegg or digicode

"Their digicode,it scatter!" Takuya said.

When they able to recover "So what we gonna do now,we didn't have a chance to ask them where is Holy temple is base!" Junpei ask,problematic

Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki, Koji and Koichi thought,then Karen spoke"I know!" they all look at her

"Takaishi-san?" Izumi said calling their new companion to her family name,then Karen turn to them,without trace of tears, but a strong,brave and serious face

"I know where it base. Is near in Seraphimon's castle" Karen inform them.

"Then what are we waitin' for? We don't have much time,we have to hurry!" Takuya said grinning at his friends and new member. Koji and their friends smile

"Takuya you starting acting as a leader now!" Koji commented, Takuya grin more

"YOSH! LET'S GO!" Takuya cheerfully said

"YEAH!" the original kids agree with him,but Karen silent.

Then they all leave the castle and flew towards to Wood Terminal.

**To be continue...**

**A/N::**

**They can be able to find the crests first,before the six generals find it?...**

**What kind of digimon is Chadramon was?...**

**And is Karen can be good friend to them?...**

**NEXT ON DIGIMON FRONTIER 02::Mirai no Tame ni**

**Chapter #3:: Ranamon,The Warrior of Water**

**All Digidistined stay tune(^.^)!**


	3. Ranamon, The Warrior of Water

**A/N:: Sorry for the long wait(^.^;) anyway this my chapter 3 of Digimon Frontier 02 version... But before we go in the story shall we do first the disclaimer.. Please Minna(^.^)**

**The six original digidestined of legendary warriors::Disclaimer!**

**Takuya:: jn3883!**

**Izumi:: Or Allice Nuriko**

**Junpei:: Doesn't own**

**Koichi:: Digimon Frontier(digimon)**

**Tomoki:: Only the story **

**Koji:: And Takaishi Karen**

**Me:: Minna sen o! **

**Everyone::FRONTIERIA!**

**Chapter 03:: Ranamon, The Warrior of Water**

Two days has been passed since the digidestined came back to Digital World, when they leave Ophanimon's castle, when they learned the chaos in their second home and two days has been passed since they started a new journey to find the crests.

The group of chosen children arrived at the beach.

"We must cross the ocean to come to the next side" Tomoki said, pointing the ocean.

"Like last time!' Izumi offered. She referring the time when they used handmade boat to crossed the ocean with Gomamons.

Remembering what Izumi saying, Takuya and the others except to Koichi and Karen, is have sweat drops in their heads

"Amm... Izumi-chan, I guess I'll pass!" Junpei excused himself.

"Well... Izumi, we have spirits who can fly!" Takuya reminding his secret love

Izumi frowned to them. The five original legendary warrior smiled nervously and have a dark background, while Koichi have question marks above of his head and Karen just staring at them. Takuya, Junpei and Izumi held out their digivices

"SPIRIT!... EVOLUTION!" The three shouted while scanning their data

"VRITRAMON!"

"FAIRYMON!"

"BLITZMON!"

"Oh! How I miss this transforming into digimon!" Izumi or Fairymon happily said, while looking her own body as digimon

"Me too!" Junpei or Blitzmon agree to the blonde

"So this is the power of d-scanner" Karen thought. Meanwhile Vritramon sat

"Now all of you, ride on me!" Takuya or Vritramon said. The twin nodded, Tomoki cheerfully up his hands in the air, while Karen just quiet. The other four warrior that not have ability to fly ride on Vritramon's back. The three flying digimon flew up in the sky to get to next island.

While flying they noticed that there's five whirlpool near at the island. The three stopped flying and looked at the whirlpool, while Karen looking at the island that in just ahead of them.

"Gomamons!" Karen recognized the white digimons that in the island.

Vritramon and the other digidestineds heard her and they looked at the island where the bunch of Gomamons is

"Ah! Your right!" Vritramon agree

"She guess it again!" Blitzmon whispered. Not thinking if he will heard

"**I heard you!**" Karen cold but simply said to her half digimon and half human companion.

Koji who in Karen's side, Vritramon and loudmouth Junpei have a sweat drop in their heads, while the others didn't notice the sudden conversation of the four companions

"Well... Let's go there to ask them what is happening" Vritramon suggested. Koji, Koichi, Fairymon and Tomoki nodded, while Karen just kept silent and Blitzmon nervously nodded and say

"O.. o.. okay!" while nervously laughing.

But before they able to continue on flying the whirlpool that in the middle suddenly move up towards them. The kids shout while they watching the water came towards them. They all hit by it and fall into ocean. When they get under the said element the three digimons dedigivolve into their own forms.

Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Izumi and Junpei able to swam and get to the island. But Tomoki and Karen is missing. Koji and Takuya are the ones who noticed first of their missing companions

"Hey! Where's Tomoki and Takaishi?" Takuya asked to his friends, worried to the two missing.

They all looked at to ocean. The five survived warrior worried to their friends

"Takuya!" Koji call him. Takuya understand what is Koji wanted to do

"Yeah! Let's go!" Takuya replied.

And the warriors of light and fire run towards of the ocean, but they stopped near it when they saw that water is moving up. Then an pirate mermaid-like digimon appeared. She carrying Tomoki to her arms.

**DIGIVICE:: MERMAIMON**

**Aquatic Beast Man Digimon**

**She lures the enemy with her beautiful voice and good looks before going on the offensive.**

**Attacks**

**Northern Cross Bomber**: Creates a replica of her anchor and launches it at her enemy.

**Anchor Blitz**: Kisses her anchor and slashes an energy wave at her opponent.

**Charm Plunder**

The five kids run to them

"Tomoki! Are you alright?!" Takuya asked. Tomoki smiled and nodded and Mermaimon release him.

"Hey! Thank you for saving Tomoki!" Junpei thanked the digimon

"Excuse me!" Koji call the female digimon. He able to get the attention of mermaid-like digimon. She looked at him "Do you see a brown hair girl in white clothes?" he asked.

Mermaimon surrounded by digicode to her whole body. When the said thing disappeared the hazel brown hair girl in white clothes with crimson eyes replaced the digimon. Takuya and Koji jaw dropped

"Ta.. Takaishi-san!" Izumi shocked. Recognizing the female kid

"Hey! What's happening here?!" Junpei shocked. Hoping someone will told him what is happening

"I.. its that your beast spirit?" Koichi asked to their new companion, she nodded

"How that happen?! All I know is, the beast spirit of water is a big ugly squid!" Junpei still shocked

"Oh c'mon Junpei! Calmaramon is not suit to her" Izumi said at him while crossing her arms

"What are you sayin'? The spirit evolution change base on the holder?" Takuya asked, while looking at the blonde (secret love)

Izumi nodded "Just look at the spirit of Darkness. It change when Koichi become good, right!"

"Well that's make sense!" Takuya replied to her. And they continued

Meanwhile Karen that looking at them and in Tomoki's side is have sweat drop in her back head

"How long they suppose to talk about it?" Karen thought.

Then she turn back at the ocean, she sensing something from the blue ocean. The water move up once again and a black-colored digimon appeared. Meanwhile the five kids that talking to each other about Karen's evolution and the ice spirit holder looked at the evil presence digimon that just appeared from the water

"Who.. Who's that digimon?!" Junpei asked again, while pointing the fallen angel digimon

"Marine devimon!" Karen replied. Takuya and the others looked to her.

**DIGIVICE:: MARINE DEVIMON**

**Sea Animal Digimon**

**It is an aquatic dirty fighter that even Devimon hates to fight, due to its brutal reputation, and though it is a subspecies of Devimon, it completely lacks all emotions but hatred due to its lonely life in the profound ocean depths. For that reason, to ensure that it wins by any means, it won't let up with its attacks even if the opponent loses their fighting spirit. The two big tentacles growing from its back appear large and special, but they each possess their own will, so they will struggle for the catch and act without permission.**

"His the one who behind the whirlpools!" Karen added. And she held out her ocean blue digivice and her digicode ribbon appeared in her hand "Leave him to me!" Karen said. The six digidestined shocked in her words

"What?.. That's a devil type digimon. When we fought a Icedevimon, we can't beat him in just one of us!" Koichi shouted, remembering the old times

"His a trickster that even devil digimons doesn't want to fight him. But I have an idea. Just put a even too little trust on me!" Karen said, not looking at them. They all quiet.. then

"Okay then, we leave him to you. But if your plan doesn't work, we gonna make a move to help you!" Koji said. Karen secretly smiled

"Thank you Minamoto-kun!" Karen thanked him. Her voice change from the cold one to a friendly tone. While Koji because of sudden changed of tone of the brown hair girl's voice that they didn't even imagine that would happen, he blush a little, but not too much to notice by his friends.

The rest of the kids relaxed a little, just a little. "Fine! That's what you want anyway!" Takuya said, agreeing to bandana boy and headphone girl

"SPIRIT!... EVOLUTION!" Karen shouted while scanning her own digicode using her ocean blue d-scanner"RANAMON!"

Ranamon and Marinedevimon started their battle. The devil type digimon's attacks didn't hit Ranamon even once. Then "Drainin' RAIN!" Ranamon but in Karen's voice shouted. Marinedevimon didn't notice the dark cloud that forming above his head, because of this the enemy-digimon hit by it and pushed back to the water where he came from. Ranamon jumped to the water

"What is she planning?" Junpei asked. Takuya up his shoulder and down saying he don't know.

The six original legendary warrior have no idea of what is their new companion plotting to defeat the mean digimon.

Then a voice of a female shout from the water "WHIPPIN' WAVE!" they all shock, even the scared-cat Gomamons that in the scene since the kids arrived at the island shocked in the voice.

A water typhoon move up, it bend and go towards the island. When the water came back to the sea. Ranamon is already in their front, not far-away from them. She kneel one her toes and eyes are closed, her face is relax. While from the above where the water bend Marine devimon is in there, in his back there's a anchor stabbed at him. Then his digicode appeared. Ranamon stood and turn to him

"A trickster can beat by a another trickster!" Ranamon calmly said. Takuya, Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki jaw dropped, while the kokou twin held out her blue d-scanner "_Dirty spirit. You'll be cleanse by sacred water... Digicode scanned!"_

After the solo battle, Ranamon back to being Karen. The whirlpools was gone, and the scaredy-cat Gomamons celebrated. The six digidestined and the dozen Gomamons get near at her.

"WOW!.. Takaishi-san your amazing!" Tomoki praised Karen

"Wait.. Where that anchor came from?" Koichi asked to Karen.

"That's Mermaimon's anchor. I'll use it to stabbed him" Karen replied

The digidestineds just looking at her, then Takuya put his hands to his back head "HAHAHH! Your great, Takaishi!" he said

"Hime-sama!" interupted by one of the Gomamons. The digidestineds looked at them "Thank you very much for defeating Marine Devimon!" Gomamon's leader thanked

"Do you know why is Marine devimon interrupting your peaceful life?" Koji asked. The leader of the little digimons vow his head

"All I know is Marine devimon is searching for a thing call 'crests of human virtue!" He answer

"So that means!" Takuya started

"That digimon is from Chadramon's loyal generals!" Junpei finished

"Do you think there's a crest here?" Tomoki asked

"Nothing. There's no crest here!" Karen suddenly spoke up. The gang looked at her, they saw Karen holding her digivice and orb map in there

"How do you know?" Izumi asked. Karen show them the map.

In the map there's a pink orb

"That map, I used it to find the spirits. So what is your point?" Koji asked, while remembering his first time in Digital world

"See the pink orb?" Karen asked. The gang nodded for response "This pink orb is representing the crest of light, that I'm holding . If there's another crest, there should be another orb that will appear here" Karen explained

"Then that's mean, there's no sign of any crest here!" Takuya cleared. The brown hair girl nodded

"But why he searching here?" Junpei asked

"Let's just say.. they're hoping or what ever it is!" Karen replied, and she hide her digivice.

"Well that's the villains way!" Tomoki said.

Izumi suddenly snooze, the whole gang looked at her fast. She hugging herself and look cold

"Hey Izumi! Are you alright?" Takuya asked, worried to his secret love

"More or less" Izumi replied while she rubbing her arm

"You better change your clothes, or else you'll catch a cold" Karen said. Izumi and Koichi looked at her while Karen turn to the Gomamons "Do you guys know a place where they can change into dry clothes?" Karen asked. The leader of the said digimons took step forward

"Yes! We know a place where you can change! Follow us" The digimon said.

They started their tracks to the place that Gomamons saying. While walking Koji and Koichi start a short conversation to their new aqquaitance

"Takaishi-san!" Koichi get her attention. Karen peak on him, the twins taked this as a sign of okay and so they continue "How do you know about the map in your digivice?"

"Ranamon told me" Karen replied

"How come you not get wet, like us?" Koji asked

"Just before we fall I'll already digivolve to Mermaimon" Karen said

"She's fast thinker" Koji thought "Then how did you able to control your beast spirit?" he asked

Girl's crimson eyes looked at him, then back to their tracks "That's a secret!" She replied.

They all stopped to the front of a beach house. The pictures of Fairymon, Shutumon and Ranamon hanging in there like decorations.

"There's beach house here! But I thought!" Junpei said, pointing the said house

"They move here, so the other tourist can came to them!" Gomamon said.

Then three bird-type digimons came out on the said house

"Hey long time no see Gomamons and Welcome to this seven tourist here!" The Toucanmon that in the middle greeted

"Hey Toucanmon didn't you remember us?" Tomoki asked, pointing himself using his finger.

The three Toucanmon look closely to the children, then they shock at the realization "Y.. YOU GUYS! THE GROUPS OF HUMANS WHO SAVED THE DIGITAL WORLD FROM LORD CHERUBIMON AND LUCEMON!" The three screamed, pointing at them "But..." They look more closely to Karen. Before the Toucanmons react at the realization, Karen immediately spoke

"Can they borrow some dry clothes!" She said fastly.

Then the Toucanmons turn to six wet kid "Come inside! We have clothes that you can us while we drying your clothes!" The Toucanmon in the left said

"Thank you!" Takuya and the other five warrior happily replied, while Karen let out a sigh of relief

They all entered the beach house. After a little while Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and Koichi running towards the ocean and swam, while Tomoki using a life boat to float in water.

Meanwhile inside of the beach house Karen and Koji sat there while looking to their friends that enjoying swimming. To make sure that the digivices will not be stolen again Takuya and th others leave the said things under Koji's and Karen's care

"Takaishi" Koji call the hazel brown hair girl. Her crimson eyes look at to former Mr. lone wolf

"What is it Minamoto-kun?"

"What is the meaning of Hime?" Koji asked straight to the point. Karen stared at his navy blue colored eyes, and sighed

"Well... believe it or not.. Its mean princess!" She replied in defeat

"Princess?! But why they calling you princess?" Koji a bit shock asked, wonder

"I.. I don't know! 'Just one day' they calling me princess! I didn't even know why!"

"Just one day? So.. You saying you came before here in Digital world!". The brown hair girl nodded "So if that's the case, why you not come here while we're fighting to Cherubimon and Lucemon?" he asked "Didn't Ophanimon call you?"

"I'm in another country when it all happens!" she replied

"Okay this is last. I've known this is too personal but... Are you related to Chadramon?" he asked, Karen suddenly gasped and she vow her head, her eyes hide under her brown bangs. Koji feel that his question is too hard for Karen to answer "If you don't want to answer it alright! I have no right to push you"

Karen look back at him and smiled "Thank you for understanding, Minamoto-kun!" she replied in her low voice

"This the first time I saw you smile since we met" Koji said

_**Flashback::**_

_Karen by passed Koji while they walking in the street in their world_

_**End of Flashback::**_

"Your right, sorry for that Mina.."

"Just call me Koji!" he cut her

Karen stared at him and once again she smiled to him "Then please call me Karen, Koji-kun!" he nodded in agreement.

The six kid already wear their original clothes and ready to take off. Takuya, Izumi and Junpei already in their digimon form, while the remaining four climbed in Vritramon's back, Koji help Karen to climb. After that Koji and Karen smiled to each other. Koichi, Tomoki and Blitzmon noticed this, but didn't say anything to the two.

The Gomamons and Toucanmons bid their farewell to the kids who will save the Digital world once again in hands of evil. Just before the chosen children give their farewell, the two kinds of digimons scattered their data into pieces. Of course this make Tomoki cry and the other feel sad, but they immediately move on and flew again to go in Holy Temple where the two crest is waiting for them.

"For our friends, for Digital World! We would not lose!"

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N:: maybe in December 4 I can publish the next chapter(^.^;)**

**What Koichi, Tomoki and Junpei think to Koji and Karen's new relationship...?**

**Is Takuya will can confess to Izumi that he deeply inlove in her...?**

**What is Karen relation to evil digimon named Chadramon...?**

**Next chapter:: Friend or Foe?**


	4. Friend or Foe?

**A/N:: ('~'.'~') dec 4 its my most hated day for all... **

**Karen:: I know why.. (smirked) Its your birthday. But if I remember its been one year since you started publishing stories as al38... But unfortunately you didn't got any reviews because is in Filipino language.. And if I remember in my profile that you made its also my birthday! Anyway let's do the disclaimer. ('.')? by the way where's everyone?**

**Me:: karen-chan, Takuya is tooo busy preparing his script in next author notes after this chapter.. And the others is still talking about your evolution as Mermaimon... So you are the only one who will do the disclaimer.., Beside you are nowhere to found when they first do the disclaimer its because its your chapter... So please do the honor!**

**Karen::(nodded) jn3883 doesn't own digimon frontier(digimon)**

**Chapter 04:: Friend or Foe?**

Its evening now in Digital world. The kids prepared their foods, beds and fire. After the not so delicious meal, they sleep, while Takuya stayed on guard.

Karen sleeping between the twins. The kokou twins wants this anyway, she quickly become friend by the twins, but she more talking to Koji than to Koichi. In Koichi's left side is Tomoki, sleeping peacefully, while Junpei that in the side of most younger warrior sleeping like pig(( NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN)) I mean snoring loudly(^.^;) and Izumi sleeping beside of Mr. former lone wolf. But because of **loud snoring** of the eldest friend, Izumi didn't take it anymore and woke up immediately and sat in her leaf bed. Takuya saw her

"What's wrong Izumi?" Takuya asked, looking at the blonde

"Takuya!" Izumi surprised at his sudden spoke "Wh.. Why are you still awake?" she asked. While she walking forward to the goggle head

"I can't sleep!" he replied, while looking back on the fire "What about you?"

Izumi sat beside him "Want to sleep peacefully, but Junpei is tooo loud!"

"Same here!" Takuya said while chuckling.

They doesn't know that ... Karen is still awake, because... First she didn't let her guard down, specially while in the middle of the forest and second its because of Junpei too "SNORING TOO LOUD!" the brown hair girl thought, while pretending sleeping. She face to face to Koji. Silence...

"Hey Izumi!" Takuya call her in his low voice. Of course, he didn't want to wake up the others

"Yes?" the blonde respond

"An... no... Wh.. What do you... think about... Koji and Koichi?" He asked

Izumi looked at him. While Karen become interested to their conversation "Then what do you think about Takaishi-san?" she suddenly asked. Of course Takuya shock at her question

"Why I must put in their topic?" Karen thought

"Why do you ask?" Takuya asked

"And why you asking about Koji and Koichi?" Izumi asked return

"Their **so** complicated!" Karen compliment to the two companion in her thought

"Takaishi..." Takuya said. Silence... "The true is.. I like her..." Izumi flicked at his words. While Karen already firgured the next words "As a friend! And new companion. I also think that she become good big sister to Tomoki and good friends to the twin. She also smart, just thinking her fight to Marinedevimon. Still... still I didn't get her, of what kind of person is she really was!" , while Takuya saying this words Karen is whispering the exact words,they're synchronize, the Karen sighed. Izumi become relax "What about you Izumi?"

"If about Takaishi..." She started, while thinking about this passed three days with Karen, but she stop when Takuya spoke

"No! I mean Koji and Koichi!" he cleared"Do you like them?"

"Yes! I like them.. as a friends" Izumi replied

"Kiddos!" Karen thought

"But... Takuya.. " Izumi started. Takuya didn't heard her last hesitated two words

"IZUMI!" he call her. She surprise, she suppose to say something but Takuya shock her

"Ye.. yes Takuya?", while Karen still listening to them

"I.. I... I... I..." Takuya blushed

"Its confession time!" Karen thought

"I.. I... I..."

"Oh c'mon goggle head! Where your brave go!" Karen scolding him in her thought

"I.. I..."

"Oh c'mon! How many 'i' that you gonna waste! CONFESS NOW BAKA!"

"I.. I... I... I LOVE YOU!" Takuya finally admit it

"AT LAST!" the brunette cheered in her thought "Now don't add 'as a friend'!"

"I love you, more than a friend. I love you who really you are!", Izumi really surprise at his confession "I want to live with you forever!" Takuya finished. He didn't even consider if the others may wake up because of his high voice, but thanks to Junpei's **LOUD SNORE** they didn't awake, of course except for Karen that already awake and secretly supporting and scolding him. Takuya blushed even more, while Izumi jaw dropped and still cannot speak.

After the longggggg silenceeeeeeeeeeee Takuya wave his hands in Izumi's front face

"Hey Izumi, are you alright?" Takuya asked. Izumi back in reality

"OH MY GOD TAKUYA!" she **almost** screamed . The goggle head stopped at waving

"They become high voices since this few minutes" Karen thought. Now she have sweat drop at her bangs in the left

"Why Izumi?" Takuya, of course become surprised at her **almost** scream

"I thought I'm gonna wait ten years before I able to hear you confessing!" Izumi replied. Like Karen a sweat drop form in his hat

"You really thought that?" Takuya sighed in defeat, while Karen waiting respond from Izumi.

"I lab u 2" Izumi **whispered** that the two brown hair didn't heard clearly

"Izumi?" Takuya asked

"I SAID.. I LOVE YOU TOO!" Izumi confessed in her high voice. Thanks again to Junpei's snore the others did not wake up to her voice, while the. female brunette secretly smiled, giggling silently. The headphone girl didn't heard anything, its because Takuya and Izumi already touched the each others lips. They so happy at their new relationship, while Karen peak on them and she saw they're kissing

"Love!" she thought. When they parted, Karen quickly turn back at Koji's face and closed her eyes.

Because of her panic move, she catches Takuya and Izumi, the new but-not-official couple's attention

"Do you think we wake her?" Izumi asked nervously. Takuya gets near at to Karen, when he saw that the female brunette is sleep he relaxed. Izumi walked towards him "So?"

"Its alright, she's sleeping!" He whispered. Izumi relaxed now.

They go to sleep, while Karen "Thank goodness(yokatta!)" she thought feeling relief

Takuya and Izumi decided that they gonna keep it as a secret, specially to Junpei.

The next day, the three, Takuya, Izumi and Karen back to normal, that its nothing happened last night. Because of this the other four warrior did not notice anything changes.

While walking Karen walked beside Takuya that who is first in the line

"Kanbara-kun!" Karen called him

"Ta.. Takaishi!" Takuya surprised at her sudden pop out "W.. Why?"

"Well.. I want to hide this secret to myself. The truth is, its about your and Orimoto-san's **new** relationship!" she whispered to him "But I guessed you need help at that, specially about Shibayama-kun! "

"W.. wait! How do you know about that?!" Takuya asked surprised. Then he remembered Karen suddenly move last night "Hey! Don't tell me..." Karen nodded, Takuya blushed.

Mean while the other five warrior wonder about what they talking

"What do you think they talking?" Junpei asked. Koji's shoulders move up and down once, then Junpei suddenly smile **realizing**"Maybe..." They looked at him "Maybe they already a couple!" he finished

Izumi exploded "THERE'S NO WAY!" she shouted at him. They stopped in their tracks and look at to Izumi. The blonde girl realized her sudden action

"I.. Izumi you don't have to shout like that" The twin said with sweat drop in their heads'

"A.. anno.. What I mean is that, that's impossible. Because they just met each other, right!" Izumi nervously excused. The twin and Tomoki wanted this, Izumi's jealousy. And the three smiled

"Its alright Izumi! Don't worry!" Koichi said

"Oy! Junpei stop making stuffs like that!" Koji said.

Then Junpei's smile change into smirked "Oho! What's this? Koji is jealous to Takuya. If I remember clearly you and Takaishi become closed this passed few days, you even call her in her given name. That's mean Minamoto Koji is inlove to our new smart friend!" Junpei teased to former lone wolf. Koji blushed

"No! I'm not!" Koji defend they start walking again.

Meanwhile Takuya and Karen peeked at them

"Poor Koji!" Karen said. They have sweat drops in their heads, then they look at each other

"Since when you started calling Koji to his name?" Takuya asked

"After my battle to Marine devimon, while you guys swimming" she replied

"Oh.. I see". Then they looked forward "Are you sure about your idea for Junpei?" Takuya asked

"Just leave him to me" she replied

"Thank you for helping us!" he thanked, referring him and Izumi

"No problem, Kanbara-kun!"

"Takuya, you can call me Takuya, Karen!", she smiled

"Alright, Takuya-kun!"

After the secret conversation of warriors of fire and water. Karen walked together with Koji. Takuya become one at first in the line again.

"OHO! KOJI!" Junpei still teasing him

"SHUT UP!" Koji shut him up. Karen giggling at them, she stopped "Hey Karen!" Koji call her. She looked at him "what you two talking?" He asked wonder

"Sorry Koji-kun, but I maked a promise to Takuya-kun that I'm not saying anything about it. Unless the perfect time was come!" She replied

He nodded "You also call him to his given name now, huh"

"He said I can!"

Meanwhile Koichi noticed that his younger twin is walking together with the mysterious girl, Karen. Even they already friends, Karen still didn't bother to tell them the truth about herself. All they know is Karen came to Digital world before. About the other detail they don't know.

While walking... Karen stopped at her tracks. Koji followed her

"What's wrong Karen?" the former lone wolf asked

Takuya and the others heard Koji and they all stopped and looked at her

"Karen-nee?" Tomoki wondered

"SHOW YOURSELVES NOW!" Karen shouted with prostate tone. Then the gang held out their d-scanners, and they all heard a cute little laugh

"As expected to you, Karen Takaishi-san!" a girl with long black hair down to the back and tied in pigtail with navy blue eyes. Wearing white long sleeveless button cloak, underneath it is black sando and black skirt with brown boots. In left chest a small black cloth attached from shoulder to the three button said cheerfully get out from the left tree; and a boy in their age got out to right tree. He have black hair with same style to Koichi's and crimson eyes just like to Karen. Wearing black polo long sleeves with same styleto girl's cloak but white small clothe attached in his left chest. Brown khaki pants and white sneakers with blue strife.

When they saw the two kids the six warriors really shock

"Hu.. Human kids!" Izumi recognized

"Who are you two?!" Junpei asked, pointing his finger to the two stranger

"I'm Sophie and his my cousin!" the girl pointed her boy companion

"My name's Kenny" the boy introduced himself calmly

"You! digimon hiding there. Get out there now!" Karen sudden spoke

"A digimon?" Koichi said

Then a yellow wolf appeared suddenly between the two kid

"I'm not expecting this!" the wolf-like digimon said in cold voice

"Hey don't underestimate Karen Takaishi-san!" Sophie said to their digimon companion. Junpei leaned to Karen

"Acquaintance of yours?" he whispered

"No.. I never saw them before!" Karen replied back to her friendly tone

The warriors hide their digivices

"Renamon is our digimon friend!" Kenny said.

**DIGIVICE:: Renamon**

**Animal Digimon**

**it is always calm, cool, and collected, it is practiced enough that it doesn't lose that composure in any situation.**

**Attacks::**

**Diamond Storm ( _Koyousetsu_, lit. "Fox Leaf Arrowheads"): Throws sharpened leaves at the opponent.**

**Kohenkyo (lit. "Fox Switch Deception"): Uses a transformation art in which it copies the opponent's appearance and re-covers itself in that texture.**

**Power Paw (_Touhakken_ lit. "Ivy Eight Punches"): Engulfs fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then leaps into the air and kicks and slices at foes.**

"What do you want?" Takuya asked coldly

"Its not suits to you goggle head!" Izumi and Karen said together. Sweatdrop form in Takuya's head

"We're here because we want to make alliance to you guys!" Sophie replied

"And why?" Izumi asked, crossing her arms

"Our family killed by Chadramon! We want revenge for our family!" Sophie replied

"Since?" Karen asked coldly

"Its really suit to her!" Junpei whispered to Izumi. The blonde nodded in agreement

"**I heard it!**" Karen said loudly to Junpei. Sweat drop form in chubby boy's head. While Koici, Tomoki and Koji chuckle at this and they stopped, coughing to back their voices.

"Last month" Kenny answered, sad

"But why we supposed to take you in us?" Koichi asked

"We want to help you to fight against his generals!" Kenny replied

"How did you know about his six general?" Tomoki asked

"I'm investigated it" Renamon replied

"And how we suppose to know that your not an enemy?" Koji asked. The two kids held out flip-flop cellphone-like digivices. White for Kenny and black for Sophie

"DIGIVICES!" Junpei recognized

"Like you guys we're also a digidestineds" Kenny said

"And we just want to seek revenge to Chadramon and for digimons that now is tasting nightomare!" Sophie added

"Nightomare?" Tomoki puzzled

"Nightomare is one of Chadramon's attacks, and that's the reason why digimon's data is scattering in pieces" Karen explained. Then the legendary warriors make a circle

"So what do you guys think?" Junpei asked, loud enough to not hear by the three.

"Nothing problem to me!" Karen said coolly

"To me too" Koji followed

"Its alright to me" Koichi followed

"You guys trust them that quickly" Junpei said to the three

"Who said to you that we're trust them?" Karen asked back. Silence "You didn't have to trust a person right away!"

"So in the beginning you did not trust us?" Koji asked to the female brunette

"Sorry, but while we're together I learned that you guys are good, so I trusted you guys now!" Karen replied "Beside if they enemy its far more best to let them near at us, one is, if they really enemy we can pursue them to give us information about the plans of Chadramon and also if they not then is better to have many accompany in journey"

"I agree to your words! Well the more the merrier!" Takuya said, while putting his hands in back of his head with grinned

"Well I'm agree to them!" Izumi replied,while putting her hands in her waist

"ME TOO!" Tomoki agree cheerfully, and they looked to Junpei

"So.. What about you Junpei" Takuya asked

"FINE!" Junpei said. They all smiled.

Takuya, Karen and the twin who is back is in the three stranger turn around and all of warriors looking at them, smiled.

"We agree to you guys to join us!" Takuya said

"But don't expect that we trust you guys right away!" Koji said

"Don't try to betray us or else without hesitation we will fight you!" Karen said.

The kids smiled widely and nodded happily

"Thank you, legendary warriors!" Sophie thanked

"So what are we waiting for! LET'S GO TOGETHER IN HOLY TEMPLE!" Tomoki cheerfully said.

Then they all start towards of their destination...

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N::**

**Takuya:: Hi there minna! Thank you for reading and reviewing the Digimon Frontier 02.**

**Its been six months since we first came in Digital world our second home. We able to met different kinds of digimon and together we been through to many obstacle. Beat the bad guys... Became good friends and learned many things.**

**I know our meeting is not a coincidence, but fate. Fate to be able to met each other.**

**Once again Welcome in Digital world!.**

**Me:: Wow Takuya! You just confessed to Izumi and you can say that things now!**

**Takuya:: hehehehh**

**ME:: we gotta go for now... I don't think I can publish the next chapter now december. WE'RE TOOOO BUSY! Well see ya next time! Karen-chan, Takuya!**

**Takuya:: Next on Digimon Frontier 02:: Mirai no Tame ni**

**Karen:: Holy Temple!**


	5. Holy Temple

**A/N:: OH YEAH!(^0^) Long time no publish!**

**Karen:: Yeah one month!**

**Takuya:: By the way before we started the story let's first greet everyone a loudly and lively...**

**The six legendary warrior:: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Karen, Sophie, Kenny, Renamon&Me:: AKEMASHITE OMENDENTOU GOZAIMASU!**

**Me:: Too lively aren't us!(^.^) (Everyone laughed) Ok disclaimer please! (Everyone raise their hands) Ok... Junpei and Tomoki!**

**Junpei&Tomoki:: DISCLAIMER!(^o^)**

**Junpei:: Jn3883 doesn't own**

**Tomoki:: Digimon Frontier (digimon)!**

**Me:: Minna sen-o!**

**All:: FRONTIERA**

**Chapter#5:: Holy Temple**

Finally the kids and digimon, Renamon arrived at the foot of the mountain where the Holy Temple is base. The tooooo tall mountain have staircase to climb-up. The original legendary warriors' sweat dropped in back of their head's, Takuya pointing the longggggg staircase.

"Do we really have to climb there?" Takuya asked, cannot believe

"Yes!" Karen, Sophie and Kenny replied

"And if you use your flying digimon we can't through to it!" Karen said, while starting in climbing. in stair and she stopped in ten block "A barrier will surround here if you guys try to fly!" Karen shouted at them

"And we all fell to Digital world's hell!" Kenny added, while doing the same thing that Karen done

"Hurry up! The night fall will come soon!" Sophie said to them and did the same with Renamon by her side.

Without any choice the remaining kids followed. **Half day** had just passed when they all finished the chores. The six kids tooo exhausted to stay stood, while Karen, Kenny and Sophie along with Renamon is just like they just climb a normal stair.

"How come that you guys didn't get exhaust?" Takuya asked, while catching his breath the other five kids do the same.

"My parents have house in Kyoto that have long stair, before you reach the gate you first have to climb in two hours!" Karen answered

"Kenny's mother trains us!" Sophie said, the six kids' sweat dropped in their heads, proving that they think that their new companions is have a weird lifestyles.

"Okay!" Sophie suddenly said. The sweat drops gone and they all to her except to her cousin and friend digimon "While you guys resting, Kenny and I going to open the door of the temple!" She said.

"You can do that?" Izumi asked. Kenny and Sophie nodded with a smiled.

The two digidestined that have different style of digivices walked towards of the door of temple and Karen followed them to know how they going to open it.

In each side of the metal double door the symbols of light and darkness carve on it. Sophie position in the left where the symbol of darkness rested and Kenny in the opposite where the symbol of light is.

Kenny put his right palm in the symbol and Sophie put her left palm in the symbol. The two crests shone in their respective color

"There's no Good or Bad!" Kenny started

"No Black or White!" Sophie followed

"No Justice or Evil!" Kenny followed

"Nor Light" Kenny chanted

"Or Darkness" Sophie chanted

"There is only our Will!" They chant together and the door of temple opened

"Oh... Great!" Karen just said. Then light that shone brightly disappeared. The two new companions turn around and looked at her "How you guys do that?" The warrior of water spirits asked.

"The only one who can open the door is digidestined that have power of light and darkness!" Sophie replied

"The truth is my and Sophie's father is holders of powers of two opposite but well balance elements. I'm son of light holder while Sophie is daughter of dark holder!" Kenny added

"Even we did not twins or siblings, as long as we can bear the two opposite element we can also call as yin and yang" Sophie finished

"I see... So even KoKou twins can open it" Karen said. The two kids nodded

"As long as they have bonds that can't be break!" Kenny said.

They all entered the temple 'safely'. In walls two human kids that in the same age to them with each digimon standing by their side carve on it; the first one is a Gabumon and the other one is a Wormon. The two human kids is unknown to Takuya and to his old friends while to Karen they look familiar. Koji got near at her

"Is there anything problem, Karen?" he asked. The female brunette looked at him and shook her head

"Nothing, it's nothing!" she replied.

They stopped. In their front two pillars is have a symbol carve on each on it. The pillar in the right have a symbol of friendship and in other one is symbol of kindness.

Koji's and Koichi's pocket shone in their respective color, the white for light and black for darkness. The twin get their d-scanner; the light beam directly point in the two pillars. Koji's digivice light beam to the right and Koichi's to the left.

"What's happening?" Junpei asked, really shock at the scene

"The crest of friendship that in the right pillar chose Koji-kun to be it's owner, while the crest of kindness chose Koichi-kun to be it's owner" Karen replied

"So... That mean the crests chooses it's rightful owner!" Takuya cleared. Karen nodded

"We cannot just get it, only the chosen owner will get the crest" Kenny explained

"So how we suppose to get it in the pillars?" Tomoki asked.

"The crest will come itself to it's chosen owner!" Sophie said

"So is that's the case how the enemies destroy one of it?" Junpei asked. Silence... Karen, Sophie and Kenny thought for a second but nothing came out, so they sighed in defeat "No one can answer it, huh!" he said. The three kids have a sweat drops in their head.

Meanwhile the two symbol that carve on the pillars show it's true appearance; The crest is in a small plates, for crest of friendship is blue and for crest of kindness is in pink plate. The two crests flew towards of the twin's digivice. After the crests entered the d-scanner of the siblings the light beams disappear and the crests appeared in the screen of their digivice.

"Alright! We finally got the two crests. All we have to do now is to find the other crests!" Takuya said. They all nodded with smiles.

Then the loud noise of thunder and the light of lightning heard and show outside of the temple. Because of this Junpei quickly covered his ears by his hands. Unfortunately (?) for him Karen noticed him. When it stops strong storm and heavy rain followed

"Are you okay, Shibayama?" Karen asked him. They all turned to Junpei who is just removed his hands in his ears

"I'm funny right?" Junpei started "I'm the oldest in the group but I'm scared to lightning and thunder, the more worst is I'm scared to my element!" Junpei said not bothering to look to his friends and companions. Silence...

"No, I don't think so Junpei!" Karen suddenly spoke. They all looked to her "Everyone have their fears in their lives!" she said

"She's right! Even the bravest person has fears!" Koji agree to her while looking at to Junpei

"Actually my oldest cousin named Taio that his schoolmates and younger cousins believing the most brave person is losing consciousness every time he seeing cockroaches!" Karen said. Sophie and Kenny looked to him with smiled

"One of our uncles have a fear that same to you!" Sophie said

"One also of our uncles has a fear in dark room!" Kenny said

"Most of my friends in soccer team is scared to a rat!" Takuya said to Junpei. They all looking at him now.

"My stepmother niece scared to ants!" Koji said

"One of my friends scared to her grandmother's kisses!" Izumi said

"Teppei scared to home works!" Tomoki announced, they chuckle a little

"My sister scared to our mother!" Kenny said

"Kenny is scared to beat by her sister!" Renamon said. Kenny blushed in embarrassment "And Sophie is scared to become a babysitter of their youngest cousin Ryuki!" the digimon added. Sophie also blushed.

"The truth is I'm scared to clowns!" Karen admitted to them. Everyone's jaw dropped after hearing it, but Karen smiled

"See every person have a fears to a person or anything!" Takuya said

"So what if we have that, that is part who we are, part of being us!" Koji said

"So there's no reason to be shy on that!" Izumi said

"A person can't be call person if they not have any fears!" Koichi said

"You are you and that was fine!" Tomoki said

Junpei nodded, he really glad to have friends like them.

"Are you alright now, Junpei!" Takuya asked. The oldest member of the gang nodded, they all smiled.

A minute later

"A ahh!" Takuya chanted. The eight kids looked at him. The goggle head is standing in the exit, while his hands is in his pockets "Its look-like the storm will not over soon!" He said while turning to his friends

"Well we have no other choice but to stay here!" Kenny said, while putting his hands in his pocket. They all sighed in defeat, then Tomoki think of something and he looked at to Karen

"Ne Karen-nee!" Tomoki called her. The female brunette turned to the youngest member "Can you tell us who you really are?" he requested. Of course Karen shock at his request

"Tomoki!" She whispered. The Koji step forward

"We also want to know something more about you. Can you atleast give even a too little trust on us!" Koji supported Tomoki using the exact words that she used before. Karen looked at him and then to the floor... She sighed, she then put her hands in her hips and looked at to Kojii who is now with his twin, Koichi

"Okay! Fine! I will tell you guys what you want to know!" She agree. The five kids smiled, while Tomoki happily threw his hands in the air.

The heavy rain is still goes on, while inside of the Holy Temple everyone sat in circle. Karen sat between the twins, Izumi sitting beside of former lone wolf in her side is Takuya, then Junpei, then Tomoki, Sophie, Kenny then Renamon. They all except to Karen is ready to listen, while they're looking to Karen, the headphone girl is looking at her front but she can see all of their faces. She take a deep breath and start.

"Believe it or not some of my relatives are the first group of children that came here in Digital World... They are first group of digidestined that Gennai mention when we're in Ophanimon's castle back then"

"And that is why you knew about Gennai and the digimons" Takuya said, she nodded

"Even they got age and have children they still visit the Digital world. Even my mom's pregnant, she loved being in here and the reason why they call me Hime that meaning Princess is because I'm the first human who born here!" she continued.

"Wait! You born here! In Digital world!" Junpei asked. Of course everyone of them shocked. Karen nodded as respond

"In seven years, no days passed that we didn't come here. We live in enjoyable days with our friends, the digimons. But it all changed one night at our house"

_**Flashback::**_

_"Karen-chan why you still awake?" Asked by a guy with blonde hair and blue navy eyes to little seven year old Karen who is scratching her eyes. Night in house of Takaishi's, Karen's parents are prepared for leaving for one week or so. Her parents is wearing a yellow tag around their neck. The mother of Karen is have short brown hair and beautiful crimson eyes that matched to Karen's._

_"Karen heard Cleo's digiegg voice and Karen want to check it out!" Seven year old Karen replied to her father_

_"You heard it?" Her mother asked_

_Karen nodded "Karen heard it clearly that the Cleo's digiegg its like crying. Cleo's digiegg is shouting for Cleo's and Karen's names!" She answered. Her parents looked at to each other and back to their daughter _

_"Are you sure about that?" Her father asked. She nodded determinedly_

_"Karen listen to me carefully. A enemy digimon came in our world, it wanted to destroy us and it also wanted to suffer all of digimons that living in both worlds in his hands. We going to beat it to protect the both world with our special friends!" her mother explained_

_"Is that digimon name is Chadramon?" Karen asked_

_Her parents both shocked "How did you knew that?" Her mother asked_

_Karen point the room before the exit "Cleo's digiegg told me!" she replied. They both know that little Karen can hear digiegg's voices but they didn't expect that she can heard any word from it, specially to Cleo's digiegg. Her father kneel at her and hold her shoulder_

_"Listen to me Karen-chan if anything bad happen don't change okay! Stayed of who you are! Stayed to be Karen our beloved daughter, to our beloved hime of Digital world. And don't forget this protect everyone with all you might, Okay Karen-chan!" Her father told to her. She didn't know what is her father talking about but the word 'protect everyone' carved on her heart deeply that time and bravely nodded_

_"Yes father I will always protect minna, specially Cleo and patamon!" She promised. Her parents nodded with smiled. Then her mother removed the tag on her neck and placed this to Karen's neck._

_"Here, take care of this crest and hope that we get back in one piece!" her mother said to her_

_"HAI! Mother!" she answered._

_And her parents take their final kiss to their daughter and live to their house with smiles in their lips..._

_**End of Flashback::**_

Silence...

"Three days has been passed, my uncle Taichi, uncle Koushirou, uncle Yamato with his wife Auntie Sora and my oldest cousin Taio came to our house to brought a really bad news and little good news. At that time Taio have many bruises..

_**Flashback::**_

_"What are you saying?! My Son and his wife died at the battle!" Karen's grandmother yelled at to Taichi. He nodded with hurt face_

_"Takeru and Hikari sacrificed their own life's to sealed the enemy. But still.. still..."Taichi said. _

_"We all didn't expect that the enemy is too far powerful than us! We cannot beat him that is why we tried to seal it... But our powers is not enough to seal it then Takeru and Hikari used their power to create a miracle but it ended up to their deaths!" Yamato explained_

_"How?.. How could I tell this to Karen?! She surely be hurt and try to go in Digital World! HOW COULD I TELL THIS TO HER!"_

_"I gonna try to explain everything to her. Karen is not innocent little kid, I'm sure that if I explain everything I'm sure she will alright not that quick but in short time!" Taio said to Karen's grandmother._

_**End of Flashback::**_

The kids looked terrible at the story that they heard just now

"Then Taio told to me everything, he or they don't know that I heard their conversation... Thanks to Taio I quickly move on and understand the real happen." Karen finished

"So.. Sorry Karen-nee if we push you to tell us your story!" Tomoki apologized to her, with guilt

"It's alright Tomoki!" Karen said to him

"That's answer of why you suddenly got sweaty when we talking about Chadramon for the first time in Ophanimon's castle" Takuya said

"What happen to you afterwards?" Izumi asked, concerned

"My Uncle Taichi banned me to go to Digital World. That's one of the reason why I didn't came here when you guys fought to Cherubimon, Lucemon and to Royal knights" Karen continued "So while having a really stupid ordinary life, in five years I'm find any good information about Chadramon and the crests through to Uncle Taichi's personal computer". Silence... The silence broke when Takuya and Koji stood, they looked up to the two

"What about you guys?" Takuya asked to Sophie, Kenny and Renamon who is now dedigivolve to being Viximon. Sophie's sweat dropped to her hair, Viximon just quiet and Kenny smiled

"In right time!" he said.

The heavy storm finally stopped and the morning once again gave light to the whole Digital world. When they saw the warm light of the morning they all in the outside of the Holy Temple and watching the warm light

"Okay another quest are waiting for us!" Tomoki said. Koichi nodded

"O... KAY!" Takuya shouted loudly. Karen, Kenny and Sophie looked at him with sweat drop in their head's"Let's go! And find the remaining crests!" Takuya cheerfully said

"Let's finish what Karen's parents started!" Izumi said determinely

"Let's beat that crap Chadramon!" Junpei followed

"Yosh LET'S GO TO THE NEXT COUNTRY!" Takuya said

"YEAH!" The nine kids shout cheerfully.

And they all set off for a new journey to find the remaining crests that will give to them a double powers.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N:: Oh YEAH! chapter 5 finished!**

**Izumi:: Next on **

**Kenny::Digimon Frontier **

**Sophie::02**

**Koji::Mirai no Tameni**

**Karen::Chapter 6**

**Takuya:: Koichi is Missing?!**

**Koichi:: WHAT?!**

**Viximon:: All Digidestineds Stay Tuned!(^.^)**


	6. Koichi is Missing!

**A/N:: HI YOU GUYS! A another chapter was published!(^.^) **

**Viximon:: And you finally finished reading the book of Suzanne Collins-san; Gregor and The Prophecy of Bane!**

**Me:: Yes! And that was a great story! Good Work Suzanne Collins-san!**

**Tomoki::Now let's do the disclaimer **

**Me;; Tomoki's right. OKAY Izumi and Takuya!**

**Izumi&Takuya:: HAI! DISCLAIMER!**

**Izumi:: jn3883 **

**Takuya:: Doesn't own**

**Izumi&Takuya:: Digimon Frontier(Digimon)**

**Izumi:: Except to Karen Takaishi-san**

**Takuya:: Kenny and Sophie**

**Viximon:: And the story line of Mirai no Tame ni!**

**ALL:: FRONTIERA!**

**Chapter#6:: Koichi is Missing?!**

Five days had been passed since they got the crest of friendship and the crest of kindness and since they learned about Karen's life.

It's a misty morning in Digital world. The kids and digimon, Renamon already awake and they cleaning their things that they used in the camp. Still they in the Forest of Woods.

Izumi noticed that the holder of spirit of darkness and crest of kindness is out in the sight

"A... h guys!" She called her companions and now her very trustful friends. Takuya looked at her

"What's wrong Izumi?" He asked

"Do you know where Koichi-kun is?" She asked. Then they all, except to Izumi looking at their surrounding and there's no sign of Koichi Kimura, Koji Minamoto's elder twin brother.

Koji suddenly felt bad and Karen noticed this. Then Viximon, Renamon's baby form suddenly spoke

"Oh! I remember! He said he going to go to the river to clean his face" while the yellow baby fox digimon is in Kenny's right shoulder

"There's a river near here. Maybe Koichi is in there!" Junpei said

"Let's go then!" Koji said, while walking in Karen direction.

Takuya and the others know that Koji is very worried to his elder twin brother and they all followed him.

The eight kids and Viximon arrived at the river, but Koichi isn't there. They all started to look around to find Koichi. While looking Sophie found a familiar black d-scanner, she picked it up

"Hey!" She called them "Is this Koichi's d-scanner?" Sophie asked. Nervous Koji get his brother's belonging to Sophie. Of course this makes them nervous, except to Karen. She can sense her friends' nervousness and worry feeling

"If I'm correct, there's a village just near here. Let's go there and ask about Koichi-kun" The female brunette suggested. Of course she also concern to her friend's safety. Takuya nodded, he looked at to Koji who gave him a nod while putting his brother's digivice to his pocket.

But before they be able to make a step, a voice spoke to them

"If you can escape to your graveyard!" Takuya and the others gasp. Then they sense a strong evil energy

"Guys! We have an enemy!" Takuya declared to his friends. As a respond they held out their digivices

"SPIRIT! ... EVOLUTION!" Takuya and Izumi shouted together

"VRITRAMON!"

"SHUTUMON!"

"SPIRIT!... EVOLUTION!" The remaining legendary warriors shouted

"WOLFMON!"

"CHAKMON!"

"BLITZMON!"

"RANAMON!"

A DNA ribbon appeared in Kenny's and Sophie's hands, then they put their digivices to front of their hands with DNA ribbon and shout "DNA'S... MERGE!" White light sucked Kenny and Sophie sucked by black light. When the different light burst, two digimons replaced the two kids

"MAGNA ANGEMON!"

"SAKUYAMON!"

While Viximon digivolve to Kyubimon.

**DIGIVICES:: **_**Magna Angemon**_

**Archangel digimon**

**It has eight shining, silver wings. MagnaAngemon wears a ****Holy Ring**** on its right wrist and bears the ****Crest of Hope**** on its forehead.**

**Attacks**

**Gate of Destiny**** (**_**Heaven's Gate**_**): Manifests a door to subspace from which there is no return, and consigns the opponent to oblivion through it. The gate can also fire a blast of light, or transport the opponent to another location. **

**Excalibur****: Draws "Excalibur" from its right arm. **

**Magna Antidote**** (**_**Holy Disinfection**_**): Cures allies of their ailments. **

**Soul Vanisher**** (**_**Soul Banish**_**): Attacks a foe with purifying energy. **

**Angel Rod****: Attacks with its "Angel Rod". **

**Excalibur's Grace**

**Flying Sword of Justice****: Rushes in front with great speed to strike its enemy. **

**Shield and Counter**** (**_**Shield Counter**_**): Blocks an incoming attack and repels it if it is a projectile attack or slashes the attacker if it is a melee strike. **

**Magna Jump**

**Excali-burst****: Powers up the Excalibur and then slices the enemy. **

**::**_**Sakuyamon**_

**A Shaman Digimon**

**It always carries four pipes on the belt around its waist, within which lurk four ****kuda-gitsune**** that possess the attributes of "Fire", "Water", "Wind", and "Thunder", respectively**

**Attacks**

**Spirit Strike****(****"Izuna"): Attacks the opponent with the four kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. **

**Amethyst Mandala****(**_**Kongoukai Mandara**_** "Diamond Realm Mandala"): Strikes the ground with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier that exorcises evil spirits. **

**Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth****: Uses the Kongou Shakujou to create two pink rings of energy around itself which form a barrier of cherry blossom petals. **

**Crystal Sphere****: Creates a spherical barrier around itself. **

**Amethyst Wind****: Unleashes a storm of purifying cherry blossoms. **

**Fox Drive**** (**_**Jouenkobu **_**"Purifying Flame Fox Dance"): Leaps high into the air and uses the Kongou Shakujou to create a sphere of mystical blue flames. **

**::**_**Kyubimon**_

**A Mythical Animal Digimon**

**Is Renamon's Champion level form. Kyubimon is a yellow nine-tailed ****fox**** with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around her paws and tail tips.**

**Attacks:**

**Fox Tail Inferno**** (**_**Onibidama**_** "Will-o-Wisp Ball"): The blue flames on Kyubimon's tails become brighter, and ghostly faces similar to that of DemiMeramon's appear on them. The faces then become small fireballs which Kyubimon launches at her opponents to destroy them in an explosion of energy as well as trap them in a cage of blue flames which singes them. **

**Dragon Wheel**** (**_**Koenryuu**_** "Fox Flame Dragon"): Kyubimon starts to spin very fast, which causes the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. This turns her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. When in this state, Kyubimon summons a mystical dragon, which emerges from her body to destroy her enemies. **

The digidestineds except to Karen or Ranamon was really shock when they saw their companion digivolve like them,while Karen or Ranamon is just staring at them.

"WAIT! You guys can digivolve too!" Chakmon asked.

Magna Angemon or Kenny nodded "But let's discuss this later!" He said

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Wolfmon ordered to the unseen digimon enemy.

Then from the above a Chaos black wargreymon land to their front

**DIGIVICES:: Blackwargreymon**

**a Dragon Man Digimon and carrier of the ****X-Antibody**

**Attack**

**Terra Destroyer**** (**_**Ankoku no Gaia Force**_** "Dark Gaia Force")Similar to Gaia Force, except that it takes all of the "negative emotions" within this world and concentrates them into one spot, then fires it. **

"What do you want?" Shutumon yelled at the digimon

"I'm here to kill you brats!" He started

"As usual!" Magna Angemon, Sakuyamon and Ranamon said

"And to destroy the crests that you all possessed!" He continued

"As suspected!" Kyubimon said

"That's the order of my 'beautiful' general, Arukenimon -sama!" The long name digimon finally finished to his speech while praising his beloved general.

The whole gang including Kyubimon sweats dropped in their head's. Ranamon eyes turned into small one.

"A 'strong' digimon like you is 'just' a slave of a 'stupid' girl general!" The blue human digimon said to the digimon enemy, but is more like an insult.

"So WHAT?! Is a pleasure to serve one of six general!" Chaos Blackwargreymon replied

"But.. You more powerful than them! Especially to Arukenimon!" Ranamon returned said

"STOP THIS NONSENSE CHITCHAT! YOU ALL WILL DIE!" He said as he preparing his attack the "TERRA DESTROYER!" and he threw his gigantic ball of energy. Just before the attack came to them, Magna Angemon and Sakuyamon position to the front of their friends

"HEAVEN'S GATE!"

"CRYSTAL SPHERE!" The two them shout as they preparing their defense.

The Heaven's gate and the Crystal sphere defense the kids and Kyubimon to the enemy's attack. Because of the Heaven's gate the half of Giga destroyer transported to the enemy's back and he hit by half of his own attack. While the four guys amazed at the happenings.

"Ranamon!" Shutumon called to her new girl friend

"Okay!" Ranamon replied, understanding what her friend wanted to say

"Wind of Pain!"

"Drainin' Rain!" In above of Shutumon's attack a yellow cloud form and a large amount of water combined into the wind of pain. Their combination attack direct hit their enemy digimon.

"What was that?" Vritramon asked

"It's my and Ranamon combination attack. It's called.."

"Kaze o Ame!" The two girls of legendary warriors said together.

Meanwhile the enemy got hurt a bit to their attack they saw this as a chance

"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!"

"WIND OF PAIN!"

"HOWLING LASER!"

"SNOW BOMBER!"

"MJOLNIR THUNDER!"

"DRAININ' RAIN!"

"IZUNA!"

"ONIMIDAMA!"

"EXCALI-BURST!"

All their attacks hit the enemy. As he be defeated by the digidestineds, Blackwargreymon's digicode surround his body. Blitzmon is ready to cleanse it but... before it happen a creepy voice heard by the forest

"Nightomare!" The voice calm chanted.

Again the kids witnessed the scattering of another digimon's data

"Its look-like we cannot able to cleanse them!" Blitzmon said as he return to his original form as Junpei Shibayama. Vritramon and the others followed suit, while Kyubimon dedigivolve back to little cute Viximon

"Now let's go and find Koichi!" Takuya said. They all nodded.

Again yet again, just before they take a step forward a mist surround the whole place and before they able to let out a single word they all fell asleep.

Meanwhile in a dark room Koichi, the dark warrior and the new holder of crest of kindness lying in a cold cement floor and unconscious. In that same place a legs of a human can be seen in the small light from a very small window...

**To be continued...**

**A/N::**

**Karen:: For now we'll not announce the title of the next chapter!**

**Junpei:: Where's that place?**

**Takuya:: I hope Koichi not capted by the enemy**

**Koji:: I hope so..(With depressed aura and background)**

**ME::(^.^;;) Yeah let's just hope. But I'm the author here so it's up to me if I let Koichi to be captured by the enemy or not or he becomes your enemy or what... JUST TO BE SAFE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. Is this what they called Cliffhanger? (Karen:: Nodded)**

**Kenny:: Oh well see ya in next chapter!**

**Viximon:: reviews **

**Sophie::Can be help!**

**Duskmon:: Even there some not so good reviews that can break the heart of someone but can be help to improved our author, we will accept it **

**Tomoki:: W.. Wait! Duskmon WHY'RE YOU HERE?!**

**Duskmon:: (He put his finger in his own lips) That was a secret!**

**(The room filled by black aura)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:: Hello Again Minna-san(^o^)!**

**Viximon:: You actually can published even you reading another book of Underland Chronicles of Suzanne Collins-san; Gregor and The Mark of Secrets.**

**Sophie:: You also reading Lewis Caroll-san's Book of Through the Looking Glass!**

**Koji:: You have lot of time, don't cha!**

**Me:: Nah! Actually my schedule is 8:00 am I go to our family business to help 'till 3 or 4 o' clock of the afternoon, there I'd started to write my stories in scratch paper or notebook, then six 'till my oto-san back to our stall I'd reading books! Then when I got home my kaa-san and I watching any movie. Actually we watched yesterday night the movie entitled Assassin Geisha. (Everyone Sweat dropped) **

**Karen:: Well... Let's do the disclaimer, shall we! (They all nodded)**

**Kenny&Sophie:: DISCLAIMER!**

**Kenny:: jn3883**

**Sophie:: Does not own!**

**Kenny:: Digimon Frontier (digimon)**

**Sophie:: Except to the story line of Mirai no Tameni!**

**Kenny:: To Karen Takaishi-san!**

**Sophie&Kenny:: AND US!(Kenny and Sophie)**

**All:: FRONTIERA**

**Takuya:: Koichi is still missing!**

**Koji:: I will definitely find my brother!**

**Chapter#7:: **

_Previously on Digimon Frontier 02: Mirai no Tameni_

_Koichi Kimura is in a dark room, unconscious and in that same room a legs of a human can be seen because of the small light that entering the place... Mean while his friends fought to a Blackwargreymon who serving one of the six general of Chadramon..._

The holder of dark spirit and crest of kindness finally woke up to his slumber. His navy blue eyes looked at his unfamiliar surroundings, he sat. Koichi found himself inside of a cell.

"Cell? Why I'm inside of a cell?" Koichi asked himself.

He looked around again, when his eyes land at the left side of the room, he found a kid lying there unconscious. He gets near at the kid. Koichi learned that this person is girl.

The unknown girl has have long black seaweed style hair down to her back. She wore a white blouse and long black coat. Black skirt down to her knees and black doll shoes with white socks up almost to her knees

"Hey miss!.. Miss wake up!... Miss?" the spirit holder tried to wake up the young lady. He even tried to shake her, but unfortunately it didn't help.

The unknown girl didn't give any signs of life. Then Koichi sighed in defeat, and he heard familiar voices

"What are you going to do to us?!" The voice yelled.

"That voice!" He said as he hurried to the bars and looked at the familiar figures that coming to his cell's way.

Koichi smiled when he saw his friends but with ropes that tied to their hands, also in his friends surrounding five gekomons walking with them as if the frog-like digimon guiding them.

**DIGIVICES:: Gekomons**

a Champion Level Amphibian Digimon. Said to be the result of data from a famous piece of music, Gekomon have an interest in anything musical. The horn around his neck and the three holes on the tip of his tongue can make music that can influence the feelings of others.

"HEY GUYS!" Koichi happily waved to them as he called out.

His younger brother twin brother looked at the source of the sound. Koji saw him "It's Koichi!" relief announced of the spirit holder of light and crest of friendship.

Seeing their friend safe and sound everyone smiled as their happiness came back to them. While Karen sighed in relief and then smiled.

The gekomons put the digidestineds into the cell where Koichi was.

"If you brats want to get out there then give us a bright full performance that we and our Master Shogun Gekomon can loved and can't forget!" The Gekomon leader said to them and the green digimons leaved them.

Koichi helped them removed the ropes to their pitiful, calmly hands.

"What happen to you, Koichi? What are you doing in such a place as this?" Koji concerned asked to his brother

"Ah sorry Koji if I make you guys worry! It's just blurry story!" Koichi replied with smiled.

"At least you're safe and sound!" Takuya said.

Mean while Karen saw the other kid with them. The girl that with black hair and now beautiful golden eyes is already awake and staring at her.

"Hey I know you!" Karen said to the girl. Her words got the attentions of her friends. They looked also to the human girl.

"Oh gladly that you finally awake now!" Koichi relief said to the girl

"You know her?" Junpei asked. Koichi shook his head

"No actually. But I'd try to wake her before you guys came. She didn't any bit so I got worried" Koichi explained.

"You're Alice, right?" Karen said to the girl. Slowly wide smile crossed on the girl's face.

"Karen-san!" she excitedly said as running towards Karen then embraced her tightly. Fortunately Karen able to stand still. Everyone's sweats dropped in their heads.

"Who is she Karen-chan?" Izumi asked.

The spirit holder of wind and water become really good friends since this past few days. Part of their friendship is making some combination attacks; one of it is the attack that they used to Blackwargreymon.

"Well... I don't know her exactly either. I just met her when I rode the train to go to Shibuya for Ophanimon invitation. She was bullying by the three girls." Karen explained.

"Karen-san saved me from them!" Alice added

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Karen asked to Alice.

The girl with golden eyes and black hair loosen her grip to Karen and her smile disappeared.

"I... I don't know on how I got here...I... didn't even remember who I am exactly. All I remember is the time when you and I met in the train!" Alice sadly answered.

"What? You have an ammesia?" Takuya asked.

"It's am-ne-sia Takuya." Karen corrected him. While Alice nodded after hearing Karen.

"What is this place?" She asked Karen "What was that creatures? And who are them?"

Takuya and the others looked at to each other then to her

"This place is called Digital World. The place where the digimons is living peacefully" Takuya replied first.

"The digimons is short term of Digital Monsters" Junpei followed.

"They made from data. But like us they have feelings. They can laugh, feel sad, cry, and feel pain" Koji followed.

"They are important friends of us!"Izumi added.

"Also an important companions!" Tomoki added.

"But they so scary, especially the frog-like!" Alice said.

Karen shook her head "That digimons is called 'Gekomon', all they just want is a peaceful live and to sing from the bottom of their hearts. Believe in me or not, the Gekomons is the most good digimons that living in here!" Karen replied.

"But why they captured us?" She asked again.

"From one of the Gekomons' said, we have to show them a brightful performance" Sophie said.

"In the other words: The Gekomons just wanted to hear a beautiful voice!" Kenny informed.

Alice looked at to Karen. The brunette girl nodded.

"Let's talk about that later. Because now we need to a explanation for everything that we witnessed today. Such as; Koichi disappearance and how on the earth you guys able to evolved like us!" Koji insist.

Everyone with exception of Alice because she doesn't know what he talking, Koichi because he is the one who make them worry because of his disappearance act, Sophie and Kenny because they're the ones who mysteriously evolved and Viximon because he/she is sleeping peacefully in Kenny's shoulder since they found Koichi nodded.

The kids sat in circle. Alice is with Karen, then Takuya in the right of Karen, the Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, Kenny, Sophie, Koichi and Koji, while the sleeping Viximon is in Kenny's lap.

First was Koichi, telling he go in the river to wash his face, but afterwards a mist surround him and lost consciousness! Then Koji gave back his brother's d-scanner.

Next stop is Sophie and Kenny. Like always, they helping each other to explain anything. The two said "In our digivice Patamon's and Renamon's data is installed. Using it with our DNA ribbons we can evolve into Magna Angemon and Sakuyamon also with special evolution we can transform into priest mode or for Sakuyamon is miko or priestess mode." Karen asked a question "Who is the one who discovered it?", but they did not answer her instead Kenny just smiled at them, they used it as a 'In right time!' Sweats dropped at their head saying 'as expected!'

Last stop: They ending up worrying to Alice **((oh I know you know why!))**

"We can't leave you alone here!" Koichi said, referring Alice. Izumi nodded

"That's right, we even don't know if there's still Trailmon who can give you a ride back to our world!" Izumi said

"Beside we didn't even sure if still safe to our world!" Koji said

"Go with side! Maybe while we're in journey you can recover your memories!" Takuya offered. Karen leaned to him and whispered something to his ear

"Offering a lost girl to go with us, with a tag mark saying you a good boy to be concern by a poor child. That's a really good move to impressed Izumi, Takuya!" No one noticed her sudden action, she get back to her original position, while the goggle head blushed furiously in her teas. Everyone except y to the sleeping digimon noticed him.

"What's wrong, Takuya?" Koji asked. Everyone now is wide open mouth and obviously smiled, except to Karen who smiled after she teased him and Alice

"Ah! NOTHING... REALLY NOTHING!" Takuya defending himself while hiding his face to his hat. They smirked.

"What was that Takuya-niichan?" Tomoki asked in teasing mode

"Nothing... Just nothing!" Takuya said still hiding. His friends except to Kenny, Sophie, Alice and Karen is right now in teasing mode

"Let it out Takuya!" Koichi teased.

"Why are you blushing furiously Takuya?" his girlfriend (Not Official) teased

"Heeh! This is the first time I see Takuya blushing furiously!" Junpei teased

"C.. CUT IT OUT!" Takuya shouted. Everyone laughed out loud.

Then a Gekomon open the cell where they're in. The kids looked at to digimon "It's about time!" Gekomon announced.

A Shogun Gekomon sat in the floor with lots of Gekomons. In it's side is the nine kids with fully awaken Viximon standing in there. WHILE Karen is stood in the stage and in her front is a stand microphone.

**DIGIVICES:: Shogun gekomon**

an Amphibian Digimon. Ultimate form of Gekomon

The music starts...

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS!  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou

The kids except to Sophie, Viximon and Kenny really shock in Karen's beautiful voice

**YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
**

"How are you now, Alice-san?" Koichi asked

**ima made no hibi jyairarenai**

**FURU SUPIIDO de**

**takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou**

"I'm fine, as long as Karen-san is in my side!" Alice replied. Koichi nodded

**STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo**

"If you want, you can also talk to us too! Don't hesitate, okay!" he said to her. She. blushe for a unknown reason and nodded.

The Gekomons and Shogun Gekomon free them. While walking away to the Village of Gekomons, everyone except to Alice and Koichi that walking together, is praising Karen to her great singing.

Everyone is happy with their new/old friends and they go towards of the next village or town.

**To be continued...**

**Chapter#7:: Young Girl, Alice**

**A/N:: FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Tomoki:: You know Koichi, Duskmon was here in chapter 6' Omake!**

**Koichi::(nodded)I know it. Actually Al-san and I called Duskmon for the omake last time. Well he's the only one who can say that thing (The author nodded)**

**Takuya:: jn3883 you almost gave us a heart attack! I thought Koichi is will become enemy Again!**

**Me:: :P. Oh! Before we leave I need another disclaimer for Alice-chan!**

**Junpei:: What do you mean? Is Alice is not your oc? (Me:: Nodded)**

**Karen:: Let's leave that to the yinyang brothers.**

**Koichi&Koji:: DISCLAIMER!**

**Koichi:: Allice Nuriko-san!**

**Koji:: Or jn3883**

**Koichi:: Does not own**

**Koji::(Me:: whispering something to the twin. Koji:: Nodded) Gilbert Nightray/Baskerville 12 year old version of Pandora Hearts. Unless...**

**Koichi:: You considering Alice, Gilbert's female version is a new Chara made by our author Allice Nuriko or jn3883**

**ME:: OH! And by the way I read a review that saying '****show why a powerful digimon like wargreymon obeys a weaker like arukenimon****' Okay.. Alright I do my best to make a special chapter or even a little shot about Blackwargreymon and Arukenimon! Okay next Chapter!**

**Kenny:: Next on Digimon Frontier:: Mirai no Tameni**

**Sophie:: Chapter 8**

**Alice:: Primary Village!**

**Kyubimon:: So all Digidestineds Stay tuned!**

**Me:: (( Thinking HARD))**


	8. Vow

**A/N:: I done my very best to think this very short chapter resqueted by one of my reviewer and reader ddk.  
**

**Karen:: This chapter is a background story for Blackwargreymon and General Arukenimon..**

**Alice:: We hope you will enjoy this chapter guys... disclaimer please!**

**Karen&Koji:: DISCLAIMER!**

**Koji:: jn3883 or Allice Nuriko**

**Karen:: Does not own...**

**Koji:: Digimon Frontier(digimon)..**

**Karen:: Except to Sophie,Kenny**

**Koji:: Karen Takaishi and Alice**

**Karen&Koji:: And the Timeline story of Digimon Frontier 02**

**All:: FRONTIERA**

**Chapter#08 Vow's**

_"The six generals are Mummymon, Daemon, Arukenimon, Spinomon, Myotismon and a person called Ojou tsuki or Moon Lady" Karen said to Takuya's group_

Five of six generals are gather to a creepy dark castle's meeting room with a unknown digimon figure, the missing general is the human that no one of them know the identity. All they just know is its the sixth general is a human: It if is boy or a girl or how old it is they do not know and they don't have any intention to know.

Arukenimon that in her human form like Mummymon is stood there perfectly while playing a piece of a black flower. The silence broke when Mummymon spoke up.

"First was Marinedevimon, Myostismon's servant and now Blackwargreymon! They are just only a group of kids with spirits! How could they to able to defeat those two!"

"According to one of my servants the members of that group is; The six kids who defeat Lucemon and Cherubimon; Two kids is have unknown digivices and can also evolve too; A Viximon that have ability to evolve without any human's help; And one of them is the baby who is Serenitymon's chosen one, the princess of Digital World." The figure digimon informed.

"The princess? Princess Karen is finally back! HAHAHH HAHAHH!" Mummymon overjoy said. Myotismon smirked "Finally I can get now my revenge for what the digidestineds than to me!"

While the happiness flow to their vines, the only ((we can say)) female general keep staring at her black flower.

**Flashback::**

_In the depths of a forest somewhere in Digital world a Blackagumon is running for his life away from the ten Ogremons who hunting him._

_In his breath can hear a desperation to be able to escape from the bandits, exhaustion because of running and pain because of the wounds that he received while he is on Ogremon's custody._

_The poor digimon tripped his feet in a vine that in the way. He scared to be again captured by them._

_Before the Ogremons get near at him, webs immediately wrapped at the ten bandits. Then a human in red clothes and hat with sunglasses appeared between Blackagumon and the ogremons_

_"A Arukenimon!" One of the ogremons recognized the character_

_"You guys are not look delicious... And I don't have intention to keep you... So I guess I just make you all explode into bits,right now" Arukenimon bored said to the ogremons._

_Meanwhile Blackagumon is just staring at his savior, while ogremons' digicode appeared_

_"NO! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL US! SPARE OUR LIVES WE PLEADING YOU!" the bandits pleaded. Arukenimon smirked_

_"U... No!" she sangly replied "You bandits been torturing this kid for long time,right! So there's no reason to spare you.. Bye bye!" as she said that the ogremons' digicode exploded into pieces._

_Arukenimon confront the black dino digimon who is now scared to her_

_"Don't worry kid! You're safe now. Make sure to not cross to the like's of them way again,okay!"Arukenimon said. Then she walked away, not that far to not hear the blackagumon's voice saying this words_

_"PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR SERVANT ARUKENIMON-SAMA!"_

_The savior turned back to him. She saw that the digimon is kneel and bow to her respectively._

**After a long years...  
**

_Blackwargreymon kneel to her front while his hand in fist and placed in his chest_

_"I vow to you that for the rest of my life I'm your eternal servant! I will not betray you , even our position change and I evolve to my ultimate level! I will give my life to you, to served you and to protect you, **forever**!"_

**End of Flashback::**

"My cute, no... My handsome trustful loyal servant I will avenge your death. I will kill that brats!" As Arukenimon vow to her loyal servant, she destroyed the black flower. "Just watched me, 'My beloved Blackwargreymon!"

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N:: **

**Minna:: BELOVED!**

**Takuya:: Don't tell me those two are lovers!**

**Me:: (not looking) May... be... (smirked!)**

**Karen:: o... kay.. Before we leave I have an announcement::**

**This Story Mirai no Tameni is already finished since 2011 and just now rewritten by the same writer/author jn3883/al38/ayumi38tsuna27 so.. this chapter is just add in the story by request of one of the readers and reviewer. That's all.. Nothing more nothing less**

**Sophie:: She just took out some side charas, change some oc and useless chapters.**

**Kenny:: And add some chapter and charas**

**Viximon:: And she also added some interesting lines. And finally write this in English.**

**Alice:: Thank you for reviewers who review this story and to the readers who read.**

**Digidestined:: Please continue on supporting us. Thank you very much!(^.^)**

**Takuya:: Next on Digimon Frontier 02::**

**Koji:: Mirai no Tameni**

**Koichi:: Chapter 09**

**Izumi:: Primary Village**

**Junpei:: So all Digidestined/ Chosen children staytuned!**

**Tomoki:: Please always Read and Review!**

**Me:: ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


	9. Primary Village

**A/N:: I'm BACK FINALLY! (T.T)**

**Junpei&Tomoki:: Hi Guys! Sorry for not publishing this passed few months. Our author's weapon got broken while working on her chapter 08 of this series and chapter 05 of FBNFH. So she chose to work on the next chapters on her note book.**

**Taoi:: Unfortunately she get trap on many ideas that not related to this series or on other two stories.**

**Cleo:: The prove is her ****valentine day's special **_**Our encounter is for our eternal love**_** and the story titled **_**Under the Sakura Tree.**_

**Takuya:: She also have many reserved stories that still haven't finish and haven't titles yet.**

**Karen:: But she promised that she will do her best to finish this series for you guys!**

**Koji&Koichi:: So please minna keep reading and reviewing this series.**

**Jn3883:: NOW LET'S GO ON THE STORY. Disclaimer please!**

**Alice&Koichi:: Jn3883 doesn't own Digimon Frontier...**

**Me:: Be simple as much as possible!**

**Chapter 09:: Primary Village**

_**Flashback::**_

_"Wait! How did you guys know about what happened that night?" Izumi asked shocked as she keeping her voice low as much as possible._

_"That's a secret for now!" Kenny grinned said_

_"We know a lots of thing about you and goggle head. But too bad we can't share it!" Sophie said_

_"I can't believe that! Takuya already confessed to you!" Koji confusing said_

_"So do I" Izumi replied_

_"But why you not tell us that. Ain't that something to talk to the others?" Koji said. This caused of a death glare that he received from the warrior of wind. Sweat drop appeared on Koji's bandana with nervous hit him "Alright! Alright! I won't tell them! Even to Koichi!" Koji swore through his nervous to be hit by Izumi _

_"And to Karen-san too!" Sophie added. Koji slowly nodded _

_"Okay! Especially Junpei!" Koji followed"But I wonder what kind of reaction that Junpei will give" _

_"I bet he will be furious to Takuya!" Kenny said_

_"No wonder about that" Sophie agreed_

_"By the way! To be clear, we just confessed that we love each other, but that does not mean that he's already my boyfriend." Izumi said to the three._

_"Since when Takuya have to tell you that not!" Koji said, again he received a death glare from the warrior of wind._

_**End of Flashback::**_

It happened eight days ago. Izumi Orimoto didn't tell to Takuya about that, since goggle head is always with Karen for a unknown reason to them all. Ten days has been passed since they leave the village of Gekomons and when they met a young girl named Alice, who didn't have memories of her life before she met Karen on Shibuya station.

The gang are walking now on a field where no railroads for Trailmons. Everyone has stopped when they saw that the road is separated on two ways, both forest.

"So... What now?" Kenny asked "where we have to go?"

"Maybe..." Takuya started

"There!" Takuya and Izumi said together, but they're pointing on different direction. Takuya on the right while Izumi on the left. Sweat drop form in the two teens' head

"W... wait Izumi!" Takuya started again still pointing on the right

"And why you choose that?" Izumi asked to male brunette with goggle

"My instinct told me!" he answered while facing his (unofficial) girlfriend, crossed arms.

"Me too!"

Silence... And they both turned to Karen and shout together this her "KAREN WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Of course this make the female brunette take a step backward

"WAIT! SINCE WHEN I BECOME YOUR PEACE MAKER?!" Karen asked with sweat drop.

"Karen, what about your digivice? It can detect crests, right?" Koji asked

Karen looked at him "No luck! The only crest that appearing in my digivice is only your Crest of Friendship, Koichi's Kindness and my Light" The headphone girl reported.

"Well I guess, its be convienient if we take both ways!" Sophie said

"But to do that we must separate into two group" Renamon said. Koichi nodded

"Or else we just waste our time if we stick into one" he said

"But how we can be together again if parted our ways?" Alice asked.

This passed ten days she become more talkative and friendly to the digidistineds, especially to Koichi. She also learned some details about the digimons, Digital World and the bussiness of the digidistineds.

"We have d-scanner. We can contact each other to meet up in a place" Junpei said.

"Junpei's right! So... let's decide who be in the groups!" Tomoki said, they all nodded.

"Let's split up with equal members" Renamon said and dedigivole into viximon "But I will always be with this two" As it's referring to Kenny and Sophie, viximon then jumped on Kenny's shoulder.

"I'll go with Izumi-chan!" Karen answered.

"I feel like to go there!" Tomoki said as he pointing the left direction "And I don't want. Takuya-niichan's instinct. when it comes to this!" he whispered, low enough to not noticed by Takuya.

"Me too, I felt that something dragging me there!" Junpei said

"Koichi and I will split. I'll go with Izumi-chan's group" Koji said. His older twin nodded

"And that brings me into Takuya's group!" Koichi said

"So all that remains is me, Alice, Kenny, Sophie and Viximon, and we're going to the right way, while you guys go on left way!" Takuya cleared. All of them nodded.

"Koichi-kun take care of Alice-chan!" Karen said to Koichi. He nodded

"And please take care of my brother, Karen!" The warrior of water nodded. And the group parted.

On the direction of Izumi's team go, they arrived at a place with colorful small buildings. The team saw lots of digieggs and it gave to Koji, Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki a confusion

"Why on the earth that there's so many digiegg here?!" Junpei asked.

Silence... Then Karen excitedly shout this "THE PRIMARY VILLAGE!" While running towards of the village, leaving her friends more confusions.

"Primary Village?" Koji questionably said. No one answer and he expected this, Junpei just shrugged his shoulder saying

"Don't know" and the four remaining kids followed her.

While the four walking towards of the small village, Karen stopped and sat in front of a digiegg with a symbol that identical to Karen's light.

"This egg! How on the earth!" Karen questionably said.

_**Flashback::**_

_The digiegg that Karen found was placed I a desk with pillow for support is in some house. Five years old little Karen was staring in the digiegg and she sighed_

_"What's wrong sweety?" Asked by a woman that in twenty plus mid age with same color of hair and eyes to Karen_

_"I hope she/he will awake soon!" Little Karen replied sadly_

_"Don't worry, she/he will surely back to us again. Just like on the old times, right Hikari?" said by a man that in the same age to woman with blonde hair and navy blue eyes. Hikari nodded to her husband Takeru._

_Then Patamon flew on Karen's side " just watch and see!" the orange cute rookie digimon said to her. The five year old Karen just nodded..._

_**End of Flashback::**_

Karen lost in her thoughts when someone tapped her shoulder, she slightly jumped in surprise and immediately turn to Koji.

"Koji-kun"

"Is there any problem, Karen?" Koji asked with a tone of concern. Karen shook her head with smiled and she stood up

"Everyone?" She asked. Koji looked at to different direction, she followed his sight. She saw the other three friend approaching the. Meanwhile

"You know what Izumi-chan. I noticed those two is become really close to each other" Junpei said, referring Koji and Karen.

"I noticed something more about them!" Izumi replied.

Karen held out her d-scanner and the map showed. This time there's four different color orb appeared on the map.

"There's two crest sleeping here!" Karen announced while the others getting near at them. The trio heard her announcement so smile carved in their face

"Really Karen-nee!" Tomoki excitedly asked. Karen nodded to the warrior of ice.

Izumi's team started to walked towards of the direction that map saying. On one of the small buildings they saw a Elecmon that sat there like a puppy and waiting for it's master. The kids stopped and looked at to the red digimon.

**DIGIVICE:: Elecmon**

**is a Mammal Digimon**. **It retained Tsunomon's mammal-like elements and digivolved. It's very curious and lively, and inherited its prank-loving personality from Tsunomon. Also, Elecmon possesses nine tails, and during battle, it fans out its tail like the plumage of a peacock to intimidate its opponent. **

**Attacks **

**_Sparkling Thunder_: Shoots electric bolts from its tails.**

**_Nine Tails_: Smacks foe with its electrically-charged tails.**

**_Thunder Knife_: Stealthily releases three knives of electricity. **

"Welcome to Village, our beloved Digidistineds!" the digimon greeted the group of chosen ones. Then the red digimon looked at to Karen "And long time no see Hime-chan!" Karen nodded

"It's been a long time Elecmon!' She replied

"You know this digimon Karen?" Junpei asked. The female brunette nodded

"Elecmon is the guardian of this village since then!" she answered

"And I've met her father and his partner!" Elecmon proudly said

"Anyways Elecmon! Do you know where the crest of knowledge and courage is?" Karen asked to the little digimon.

"Yes I know where are them" it replied. But before Elecmon direct the crests to them, a loud laugh heard from the above of village.

The digidistineds with Elecmon become alert. When they looked on the sky they saw a human creepy digimon with red/black cloak. The laughing digimon stopped in it's bussiness and...

"Thank you stupid brats! You actually guided me towards of the crest and to this stupid 'secret' village" the evil digimon speeched to the digidistineds,then it's eyes concentrate to brunette head phone girl "And welcome back our beloved Hime-sama! The only human who born here in Digital World Princess Karen, o' hime-sama!" he greeted to her that not she enjoying at all.

"So you doesn't change. You still a evil as ever, and now you become one of six generals, loyal or more of one of the loyal dogs of Chadramon, aren't you MYOTISMON!" Karen camly said.

**DIGIVICE:: Myotismon**

**is an Undead Digimon. it was resurrected through the dark arts and obtained mighty powers. Originally a brutal computer virus which destroyed the computer data it absorbed, it possessed the ability to revive the destroyed data as malignant computer viruses. As the owner of an extremely cruel and cunning personality, it is exceedingly difficult to destroy this Digimon. However, it cannot demonstrate its powers outside of the night, and its power is cut in half during the daytime.**

**Attacks **

**Grisly Wing (_Night Raid_): Manipulates a countless swarm of bats, and begins a surprise attack.**

**Crimson Lightning (_Bloody Stream_): Uses a stream of blood like a whip.**

**Nightmare Claw (_Dead Scream_): Sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them.**

**Nightmare Wave: Fires electricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust. **

"He's one of six generals!" Junpei said

"He appeared earlier that I expected!" Izumi commented

"Dogs! You calling us dogs, Hime-sama!"

Karen smirked "Just accept it. You guys are only 'poor loyal dogs' of Chadramon. Nothing more, nothing less!" she insulted the digimon.

"Wait Secret village?" Tomoki puzzled asked. Elecmon nodded

"This village is become Secret village since the crests chose to sleep here. And to protect the village a barrier covered the whole village that become impossible to anyone or anything to saw or detect" Elecmon explained

"That's explains of why my digivice didn't able to detect the crest earlier" Karen said, suddenly ignoring their enemy "Anyways... We still have battle that itching to start!"

The four companion kids and red digimon looked up to Myotismon

"We must protect the Primary village from them and protect also the crest until Takuya's team came!" Izumi speech

"YEAH!"

_**To be continued...**_

**What will going to happen to the village?...**

**What is that Digiegg that Karen found?...**

_**Next on Digimon Frontier 02::**_

_**Trust, Courage and Light...**_

**So all digidestineds stay tuned. (^.^)**


	10. Knowledge, courage, light

**Chapter 10:: Trust, Courage, Light**

_Prievously on Digimon Frontier 02::_

_"Welcome to Primary village, our beloved Digidestineds!" Elecmon greeted the digidestineds._

_"Thank you stupid brats! You actually guided me towards of the crests and to this stupid secret village!" Myotismon said_

_"You do not change. You still an evil as ever MYOTISMON!" Karen calmly said._

_"We still have a battle that needed to be start!" The digidestineds and Elecmon looked up to Myotismon _

_"We must protect the Primary village and the crests to them!" Izumi said_

**"SPIRIT... EVOLUTION!"** The chosen children chanted as they scanning their digicode

**"Fairymon!"**

**"Wolfmon!"**

**"Chakmon!"**

**"Blitzmon!"**

**"Ranamon!"**

"So this kids is in the legend. The kids who inherited the spirits of ten legendary warriors!" Elecmon thought after saw the evolutions of human kids turned into digimons.

The battle started between the five digidestineds versus Myotismon.

Meanwhile on Takuya's team place. They just finished on searching for any signs of crests or enemy. But they didn't discover any of it, unlike Izumi's team that found a secret village, two crests that still unknown to the kids and a creepy enemy.

The team is waiting on the outside of the forest for the other team to come out with good news.

"Why've they took so longggg!" Takuya bored said

"Maybe they discover something interesting!" Alice guessed

"Hope so!" Koichi replied.

Then a loud explosion they heard from the other forest where Izumi's team was. They all get alert

"What is that?" Kenny worried asked

"Let's find out" Takuya said and they nodded then run towards of the other forest.

Meanwhile the digidestineds who's in the village are already dedigivolve back to their original form and they look very exhausted, they all lied in the floor of the village. While the enemy, Myotismon laughing at them. This Primary village is almost destroyed because of the battle; Most of the unborn digimons was already came out their data's, some is still safe, but some of it is already open not because that the digimon inside is born but they already destroyed.

The children are really careful in fighting to avoid any disaster on the village but their enemy is not like them. Myotismon was blindly attacking them that he didn't even consider the digieggs. And Elecmon is fully wounded because of protecting the two weird digieggs.

"HAH STUPID BRATS! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME! O'HIME-SAMA DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOUR PARENTS AND THEIR FRIENDS HAS GOT A VERY HARD TIME AT BEATING ME!" Myotismon said.

Karen sat up, look very exhausted but smirk form in her lips "Yeah that's true. That the first group of digidestineds gets a hard time at beating you..." Koji, Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei sat up even they also exhausted "But... They still beat you! Myotismon don't you know? That the new generation is far stronger than the old ones! So WHO ARE YOU NOW THAT WE CAN'T BEAT?!" On their eyes determination can be read at it

"We will not.. let you to do.. any of you PLEASE!" Izumi exhausted yet determined said

"We will protect.. all of the DIGIMONS!" Koji followed

"We're going to protect our FRIENDS!" Tomoki

"We're fighting for the sake of DIGIMONS AND HUMANS!" Junpei. They all got on their feet

"Because we're DIGIDESTINEDS!"

Then a blinding light coated the whole village. Meanwhile Takuya's team stopped when they saw the blinding light

"Wh.. what is that light?" Sophie asked while covering her eyes.

Junpei Shibayama, the warrior of thunder spirits open his eyes and jumped a little when he saw the two spirits of him that in his front and a digiegg with weird symbol appeared in between of his spirits. The digiegg cracked and violet small plate came out on it.

Tomoki Himi, the warrior of ice spirits also saw his two spirits in his front. Also a digiegg with weird symbol appeared between of his spirits. It opened and a orange small plate came out on it.

"I heard your cry! To have more power to protect the others. You wish to protect them even the digimons is just made on data. I truly grateful that Digital world chose you to protect it. Now wield my crest!" a voice of a woman said to the both of them

"Who are you?" Tomoki and Junpei asked.

They didn't heard each other's voice

"Someday you will learn. Remember this chosen one of thunder/ice 'have guts to Never give up' and always 'stand up' in every battle against" she said "Now accept my crest(s)"

The light that coated the place is little by little becoming small. Before it gone Myotismon heard a two boy voice shouting this

**"COMBO SPIRIT... EVOLUTION!" **

When the light finally gone, Koji and Izumi wide eyes as they looking at the two almost giant digimons in front of them

"Are you guys are.. Tomoki and Junpei?" Koji asked to the two standing almost giant digimons

"Yes we are Koji" The Kabuterimon-like answered

**DIGIVICE:: Rhinokabuterimon::**

**Is an Insect Digimon and Mega-class Hybrid Digimon**

**Attacks**

**Thunder Laser**

**Condenser Storm**

**Ultimate Thunder**

**Daipenmon::**

**Is a Cyborg Digimon and a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon.**

**Attacks**

**Ichigo Death**

**Blue Hawaii Death**

**Kakikaki-kun Blast**

**Storm Hammer Breaker**

"How you guys do that?" Izumi asked

"I think it's because of the crest!" Daipenmon replied in Tomoki's voice

"My guess is the little brat got the crest of Courage while the fat one got the crest of Trust" Elecmon said. Even the word 'fat' and 'little brat' is more like an insult, the two digidestined that in now form of new digimon evolution did not mind it anymore.

"Let's go Daipenmon!" Rhinokabuterimon said

"OKAY!" Daipenmon agreed.

Then they once again started the battle against the evil enemy digimon.

While they're fighting for the sake of Primary village and remaining digieggs, Karen Takaishi was floating in a dark air-space. There's no one there except to herself. Then Karen heard a female beautiful voice from out of the nowhere calling her name

"Karen, wake up Karen!"

"Who are you?" Karen asked not intending to open her eyes

"I'm ...!" In the voice replied Karen shot her eyes wide open in shocked

"You're..." she hesitated said

"Karen, the Primary village is destroyed because of the two forces that fighting there. Karen our Princess, use your crest of light to fix everything back to normal. Please, you're the only one who can do it. Everyone's knows that, especially your mother Hikari!"

_**Flashback::**_

_"Here! Use this, Sweety" Hikari Yagami-Takaishi said, while giving her Crest of Light to her five year old daughter._

_Karen holds the Crest of Light and pressed it in her chest using her both hands. A village in Digital world was destroyed because of devimon. The first generation with second digidestineds able to defeat the bad digimon but the village was destroyed. Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, Hikari and her cousin Taio saw Karen sad impression. She sad because the village destroyed and the little rookie digimon Lopmons and Terriermons got hurt. So Hikari, her mother lend to her the crest of light that in yellow tag._

_"Sweety, wish for your.. our friends!" Takeru Takaishi, her father said to her. Young Karen nodded to her father and closed her eyes and she started to make a wish. _

_At that time the whole village is back to its normal state and the Lopmons and Terriermon also the digimon partner of the digidestineds healed._

"Yes that's right."

_**End of Flashback::**_

"I do it before... I wish to back that village in its normal state and heal the wounds of everyone. I wish it and the crest granted it. But I don't know how I actually did it and what happen to me afterwards" Karen thought

"Just wish from the bottom of your heart!"

"STORM HAMMER BREAKER!" Chanted by Daipenmon

"CONDENSER STORM!" Chanted by Rhinokabuterimon

"NIGHT RAID" Myotismon chanted as his bats appeared from his cloak the bats acted as a barrier for him.

As the two digimon chosen children's attack hits the barrier that made by bats of Myotismon, it slowly losing a bat then two then three until all the bats are destroyed by the hero's techniques. Then Tomoki and Junpei inside of their digimons attacked once again the enemy vampire-like.

The two of them finally defeated the evil digimon and his digicode appeared. But it immediately scattered into bits that now began to showered the secret village.

Finally Takuya's team arrived at the village and they saw Myotismon's data raining at the said place. The new arrival team clearly saw the dedigivolving of their two friends and they look very exhausted as the two bump their butts in the cement floor.

The team Takuya reached them...

"Hey! What happen here?" Takuya asked with worried, wonder, and puzzled feeling

"Long story Takuya!" Koji answered while looking around

"What's wrong Koji?" Koichi asked his brother

"And where's Karen-san?" Alice asked

"Yeah where is she?" Sophie asked also with concern tone

"I don't know. When the blinding coated us, Karen is still with us, but when light gone she is no longer here." Koji replied

"But Koji I'd clearly remember, just before the light coated us all, you hold Karen's hand and pull her close to you!" Izumi said. Koji stopped on looking around and blushed.

Then Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki and Koichi turned into teasing mode AGAIN

"You hold her hand and pull her, Koji!" Koichi teased

"But I just did it because I want to.." Koji defend himself but cut by Takuya by continuing his words

"To protect her, isn't Koji!"

"Yes!.. NO! I mean.. I tried to protect everyone, not just Karen!" Koji explained himself which is not help at all

"Koji! Your blush now is brighter than earlier!" Junpei teased

"Buzz off Junpei!" Koji yelled at to Junpei, sweat drop form on Kenny's head

"Heheheh poor Koji!" he commented

"STOP THAT BUSSINESS TEASERS! Why won't you go first try to look for Karen! Look at your surrounding! The falling particles are not Myotismon's data anymore! This data is now from the power of crest of light and Karen's" a cat-like digimon shouted at them.

The kids turned their heads and saw a white gatomon beside of the wounded Elecmon

"What do you mean, Ophanimon?" Takuya asked

"Correction I'm now a rookie Gatomon and I don't know you.. Elecmon tell me that your Karen's friends. Anyways.. Karen is now using the power of her own and the crest of Light. When she is just five years old a village is attacked by a bad digimon. Takeru with the others defeated the digimon, but th village was destroyed and we're digimons hurt badly. Hikari my partner lend the crest to Karen and she used it to fixed everything and heal the wounds of everyone" Gatomon explained

"Wow! She have that kind of power!" Junpei commented

"But after that time Karen lost consciousness!" Elecmon added

"Wait! What happen to her?" Koji asked worriedly

"Karen is almost dying!" Gatomon replied

"Hey what do you say?" Izumi asked

"Ahh! So that's what happens to me after I used it, huh!" Karen voice rung to their ears.

Then Gatomon and Elecmon turned to their behind and saw Karen walking towards them

"K.. Karen!" Gatomon shockly said

Karen stopped when she reach her digimon friends and put her hand in her waist

"Don't worry Gatomon I did not use the crest this time!" Karen said

_**Flashback::**_

_"Just wish from the bottom of your heart!" The female voice said to Karen who is in the air-space_

_Silence... Then_

_"No! I won't do it!" Karen bravely replied_

_"But why? Don't you love the digimons?"_

_"I love them so much. But.. I don't let myself to be fool by someone like you! She will not let me to do it again!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I don't know whoever you are. But the real her said it to me once; No matter what happens don't use it in the middle of a war. Beside..." Karen smirked "You don't have the same voice as her!"_

_Then a light emitted from Karen's chest where the tag that holding the Crest of Light is place._

_**End of Flashback::**_

"Andddd that's what happened!" Karen told to them

"So what is this data then?" Gatomon asked calmly

Karen smiled to her "I suppose this shower of data is from.. Myotismon!" she replied

The Gatomon look at her surrounding and saw that the building that touches by the data bits is slowly scattering into bits

"So because of Myotismon's data that's why the village is now disappearing" Elecmon said as he starting scattering

"Jeez! He's really a virus to our lives!" Gatomon commented. Karen and Elecmon giggle a little

"Well! See ya again on my next life Digidestineds!" Elecmon bid his farewell to them all as he completely gone

Gatomon looked up to Karen who is kneel at her and hold her hand "Well I just came to tell you something, so listen to me, okay!" Karen nodded calmly "Don't make any kind of sacrifices.. Don't do what your parents done. We don't want to lose you! That's the reason why Taichi banned you here. We all know that you're really reckless that you do anything just to protect us even it causes of your life. We love you, your smile, your laugh everything. Your cousins and Minato-kun is defending on you and to Taio. They look up at you as their big sister. If you lose, what will happen to them?"

"Taio will have a very big headache!" Karen commented

"Yeah he surely will, Chadramon can use the Nightomare to destroy anything so don't waste anything, ne Karen" Karen nodded "All of you, kids that chosen by the Digital world we're counting on you. Please defeat Chadramon! All of us is believing in you all!" Gatommon finished with a smile on her lips. The white cat digimon's feet is starting to scattered, also the whole Primary village is turning into scattered data "We love you, Karen!"

"NIGHTOMARE!" the same creepy voice chanted. Then the whole village disappeared.

_"As the village gone, Karen hold her chest tight like she controlling herself to not cry, she even come at biting her lower lip to control it... _

_The secret village or originally Primary village is gone but we still here and we will continue the quest to look for the remaining crest and also to fight and defeat Chadramon and its loyal generals." -Takuya-_

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N:: I want to say something guys! KAREN!**

**Karen:: Jeez! Well the ending of this chapter is really not the ending that suppose to be..**

**Koji:: It changed while she typing it in her weapon..**

**Koichi:: What you think guys?**

**Next on Digimon Frontier 02::**

**Chapter 11:: The Warrior of Love, Jetsilphymon!**

**So all digidestineds stayed tune (^.^)**


End file.
